Nighttime
by Fooldartz
Summary: Tori's a new werewolf, and she just found out that Jade's a vampire. Explains a lot, doesn't it? Supernatural Jori. Fluffy with some seriousness.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer-I don't own Victorious

Chapter One

Jade walked past Tori's locker, than frowned and turned back. She looked around making sure that no one was around, then walked over to Tori's locker and sniffed. Jade's frown deepened and she leaned in to take another sniff. She took a step back, confused. There was no mistaking that smell-it was that of an unchanged Alpha. But Tori's family wasn't part of any pack, and Tori clearly hadn't been bitten by an Alpha. Though, now that Jade thought about it, Tori had said something about being attacked by a group of stray dogs last month. Jade hadn't really paid attention to it, but now she realized that she probably should have.

Jade pulled out her pearphone and checked the lunar cycle. She didn't usually worry about the moon, since all nights were pretty much the same to her. But she needed to check today. She let out a sigh. Tonight was the first night of the full moon. That left her with two options. Jade could let Tori transform by herself, or she could help Tori out. It didn't take her long to make the choice. She might not be fond of Tori, but Jade wasn't an asshole. She wasn't going to just let Tori transform in the Vega house and slaughter everyone who came near. Despite what most Hunters claimed, Jade's status as a vampire didn't make her evil.

_Fifteen minutes later_

"Jade? What are you doing here?" Tori asked in confusion, opening the door to her house.

"Tell your parents you're going to be staying the night at my house." Jade said. Tori frowned.

"What? Why?" She asked.

"I need you." Jade said simply. Tori nodded.

"Ok, come inside." She told her, beckoning her in. "It'll just take a minute." Jade nodded and stepped inside, rocking back and forth on her heels impatiently. Time was of the essence here, largely because Jade hadn't been attentive enough to notice the scent until she was leaving from a practice for one of Sikowitz's plays at six o'clock. She needed to get Tori out of the Vega house and into her basement as soon as possible. "Alright, my mom says it's okay so long as I come home before midnight tomorrow.

"We'll see." Jade said, grabbing Tori by the wrist and dragging her out of the house. Tori frowned. Jade had come to her for help before, but this was different. She didn't seem sad, angry, or even worried. She actually seemed…scared.

"What's wrong Jade?" Tori asked as they got into Jade's car.

"Not now Vega." Jade growled, starting the car and speeding down the street. When they arrived at Jade's house, Jade pulled into the garage, turned off the car, then turned around and opened a duffel bag in the back seat.

"What's that smell?" Tori asked, frowning and trying to see what Jade was doing. Jade pulled out a Ziploc bag, then opened it and pulled out the white rag inside it.

"Chloroform." Jade told her, pressing the rag into her face. Tori struggled for a few seconds, but then quickly passed out. Jade chuckled, then closed the garage door and got out, slinging Tori's unconscious body over her shoulder and entering the house.

_Twenty minutes later_

Tori woke up and looked around in confusion, still somewhat groggy. "Good, you're awake." Jade said, hopping off of the table she'd been sitting on. "That it'll make it easier, you people handle the first time much better when you know what's going on."

"What did you do to me?" Tori demanded, standing up.

"I chloroformed you." Jade said with a shrug, completely unapologetic.

"You what?" Tori yelled, trying to move forward only to be stopped. She turned around and looked down, and was horrified to see that Jade had locked several long chains to her wrists and ankles, which were in turn bolted to the wall, preventing Tori from moving very far. "Why are you doing this?" She demanded. Jade walked over and ignored the question, instead pulling down both sleeves of her sweater.

"What happened here?" She asked, pointing to a scar that was clearly a bite mark. "And here, and here, and here?" Each 'here' was marked by Jade tapping another scar on Tori's arms.

"I was attacked by a group of dogs one night, they bit me a lot." Tori said, confused by this question. "Jade, what's going on?" Once again, Jade ignored her question, asking one of her own instead.

"How big were the 'dogs'?"

"I don't know, really big?" Tori said, getting more confused by the minute. "The doctor said they looked like bite marks from a Great Dane, but they were so big I thought they were…"

"Wolves." Jade finished.

"Yeah." Tori said. "Now please tell me what you're doing!" She yelled. "You're scaring me." Jade gave a small chuckle at this.

"You want to know what I'm doing? I'm saving the lives of every member of your family. Including yours in the long term." She told Tori.

"What are you talking about?" Tori demanded, struggling.

"Stop that, the chains are designed to hold something much stronger than you." Jade told her. "You'll hurt yourself."

"Then tell me what's going on!" Tori snapped.

"You were bit by a small pack of Omegas." Jade said calmly. "Werewolves." She said when Tori gave her a confused look. "There are several levels, or ranks, of werewolves, with Omega being the lowest. Simply put, an Omega is a Twilight werewolf. It's essentially a big wolf, with an increased healing factor and a relatively human level of intelligence."

"So what…you think I'm going to turn into one of these Omegas?" Tori asked, still confused.

"No, no, you're actually much luckier than that." Jade said. "You're an Alpha, the best possible rank. An Alpha is a Van Helsing werewolf. You'll be bipedal, with arms that can be used to grab things just as much as for running, you'll be huge, and you'll have far more intelligence than any other type of werewolf."

"But you said I was bit by a group of Omegas." Tori said. She wasn't sure if she believed Jade, but the least she could do was play along until she figured out how to get out of this situation.

"Yes I did. You see, there are three ways to become an Alpha. One, you're born into a family of Alphas. Two, you're bitten by an Alpha. Or three, you're bitten by a bunch of non Alphas at once and survive."

"Why would that result in me being an Alpha?" Tori asked.

"Simply put, a werewolf bite transfers magic into the victim. An Omega has a low level of magic, so they can only make Omegas. An Alpha has a lot of magic, so they can make Alphas. But, if a bunch of Omegas bite you at once, they transfer a whole bunch of magic, because they can't not transfer magic unless they kill you." She glanced at her watch. "Of course, you're going to figure this all out in a minute." Jade told her, heading for the stairs.

"Where are you going?" Tori demanded, panicking.

"I'm going to get you some raw meat." Jade said, not looking back. "You're going to want it." Jade walked into the kitchen and opened the freezer. Fortunately, she'd been planning on throwing a party soon to celebrate the beginning of summer vacation, so she had some hamburger. She threw it on a plate and stuck in the microwave to thaw it. It was times like these when she wished she still had parents, if only because that would mean she'd be certain to have food on hand. But her parents had died back when the Bubonic Plague hit England, leaving her alone for the past few centuries. The man she'd claimed be her father for her premiere of Well Wishes was just some guy that she hypnotized because he fit the part. As it was, she was going to need to get more raw meat for the rest of the week.

Suddenly, a howl echoed through the house, and she smiled, grabbing the plate. For some reason, she was glad that Tori now knew beyond a shadow of a doubt that she wasn't crazy, and that she now had someone to share the nights with, even if it was just Tori. Jade pulled the plate out of the microwave and walked downstairs. "Oh for the love of Hell." Jade muttered when Tori lunged at her, growling. "The point of telling you all that was so that you'd get control faster." She sighed and set the plate down on the table then turned back to face Tori.

"Now listen to me mutt." She growled, walking forward. "You are several centuries too young to be threatening me, so shut up and get control of yourself." Tori responded by letting out a loud, intimidating howl and baring her fangs. Jade smiled, then opened her mouth and roared. Tori's ears lay back and she took a few steps back, cowed. Jade chuckled. A werewolf's howl was just as intimidating as a regular wolf's howl, but a vampire's roar was like a lion's. Tori made a few short barks, and Jade rolled her eyes. "Vega, look at yourself. You can't talk, your mouth and throat aren't designed for that."

"_Then how am I supposed to communicate?_" Tori demanded, sounding frustrated.

"Like that." Jade said with a smirk. "Think at me. Think of what you want to say, and focus it at me. It's how werewolves communicate."

"_Like this?_" Tori asked tentatively.

"Yes, like that." Jade said. It was struggle to be patient, but she supposed she'd been just as difficult the first few nights after she'd been turned.

"_How do you know so much about werewolves?_" Tori asked. Jade smiled and let her fangs extend from their sheathes. "_You're a vampire._" Tori said, her eyes widening. "_That…That makes a lot of sense actually._"

"Doesn't it?" Jade said with another laugh. Tori nodded, then looked down at the ground sheepishly.

"_Did I smell meat?_" She asked shyly. "_Because I'm really hungry for some reason._" Jade nodded and turned around to get the bloody hamburger.

"That's a side effect of the transformation." Jade told her, turning around and tossing her the hunk of meat, which Tori caught in her mouth. "You just burned a lot of calories, what with your body reforming every bone and muscle you possess and all."

"_So, what happens now?_" Tori asked, sounding concerned.

"Now…"Jade let out a sigh. "Now we spend every night of the full moon together until you move away." She said.

"_What?_" Tori yelled.

"Hey, I'm not any happier with this than you are, but think for a moment. I know it's hard for you dogs, but be intelligent. Do you really think you could hide yourself in that form, in your house?"

"_Well…No._" Tori admitted after thinking about it for a moment.

"Exactly. In my house though, you don't have to worry about regular vanilla mortals finding out about your little problem, and you'll have someone to talk to at night that you can't kill in an accidental loss of control."

"_That makes sense._" Tori said, yawning. "_Could you unchain me now? I need to sleep._" Jade nodded and pulled the keys from her pocket, unlocking the chains. Tori nodded her thanks, then curled up to sleep. A second later though, her eyes shot open. "_What are you doing?_" She demanded. Jade had got down on the floor and was leaning against Tori, using her like a giant pillow.

"You're comfortable, and I get lonely at night." Jade said, shrugging. "After all, I don't sleep."

_"Okay, but you better not drink any of my blood._" Tori said slowly, closing her eyes again.

"Relax, I can't drink werewolf blood." Jade said, pulling out a DS. "Too much magic in it." Tori nodded and went to sleep, shifting so that Jade would be more comfortable.

Author's Notes

Here we go guys, the first chapter of the new series based on my oneshot Night! Thanks for the feedback guys, and thanks for reading! See you next time!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer-I don't own Victorious

Chapter Two

Tori woke up to find Jade still lying against her, still playing Pokémon HeartGold on her DS. "I got you a pair of clothes that should fit you, including underwear." Jade said, not moving or looking up. "They're on the table."

"Thanks." Tori said gratefully. When Jade didn't move though, she frowned. "Uh, Jade? Do you think you could move?"

"Huh? Oh yeah, sure." Jade stood up, still not looking away from her DS, and headed for the stairs.

"Really Jade? Is that DS really so important that you can't even check to see if I'm okay?" Tori demanded, standing up and walking to the new clothes, her old ones having been ruined by the transformation.

"I already checked when you turned back into a human Vega, you're fine. No broken bones, no patches of fur, no tail, nothing." Jade said with a laugh, pocketing the DS. "However, I did take some pictures of you, as well as a video of me motorboating you, want to see?" Tori stared at her in horror.

"You did what?" She yelled, both embarrassed and angry. Jade laughed again.

"Relax Tori, I'm just joking. I'm not stupid enough to needlessly piss off an Alpha who also happens to be the daughter of a police officer." Tori frowned, and then nodded and started to get dressed. That made sense, all things considered. "I did do something to you while you slept though." Jade said with a smirk, turning around and walking upstairs. Tori stopped what she was doing, despite the fact that half her body was already in the shirt.

"Excuse me? What did you do?" Tori demanded, glaring at Jade's back through the neck hole in the shirt.

"You'll see." Jade called over her shoulder, walking out the door. Tori frowned nervously, then finished getting dressed. On the one hand, Jade's teasing made her really nervous. On the other hand, Jade had already pointed out that, whatever she'd done, it wouldn't be something too terrible. Besides, she was starting to get cold.

"Good, you're dressed." Jade said when Tori came upstairs. Tori looked around in confusion.

"Where are you?" She asked, frowning. Jade laughed.

"Up here." She said. Tori looked up and felt her jaw drop. Jade was lying on the ceiling, arms behind her head, just as comfortably as if she was on a bed. "Vampire magic." Jade explained, answering Tori's unspoken question. "Now close your mouth, you'll catch flies." Tori snapped her mouth shut, and Jade chuckled. "Are you hungry?" She asked. Tori was surprised to hear a note of actual concern in Jade's voice, suggesting that she actually cared if Tori was hungry.

"A little." Tori admitted. Jade pointed down at the refrigerator.

"I may have some yogurt in there, though I'd check the expiration date before opening any of it. And I think I have some pop tarts in there." She finished, pointing at the cabinet next to the fridge.

"You think?" Tori asked, raising an eyebrow and walking over to the fridge.

"I'm a vampire, I don't eat food." Jade said. "I mean, I can, I just have to puke it up later since I can't digest it, and that's a pain."

"I see." Tori said, picking up a container of yogurt and examining it. "Well, this seems safe enough." She said, closing the fridge. "Where are the spoons?" Jade frowned, thinking.

"I…I don't remember." She finally admitted. "I haven't used one in years."

"You forgot where the silverware is?" Tori asked with a laugh, raising an eyebrow.

"Give me a break; I haven't touched the stuff in a long time." Jade said defensively folding her arms. Tori sighed.

"Could you come down from there? It's giving me a headache." She asked, putting her hands on her hips. Jade laughed and stood up, then jumped, landing on the floor in a handstand before doing a hand spring so that she was on her feet again. "Show off." Tori said, rolling her eyes. Jade just laughed. "Come on, help me find the spoons." Tori told her, turning to open the drawers closest to her.

"I think they might be by the sink." Jade said, not moving. Tori frowned at Jade's refusal to help, then shrugged and turned to the drawers Jade had suggested, opening the top drawer. Sure enough, there was silverware in it.

"Thanks." Tori said, grabbing a small spoon and taking it and the yogurt to the island in the middle of the kitchen and sitting down in one of the bar chairs.

"No problem." Jade said, sitting across from her. Tori dug into the yogurt hungrily, then paused and looked up. Jade was staring at her, smirking.

"Jade, why are you smirking?" Tori asked warily. Jade brushed it aside.

"Don't worry about it." She said calmly.

"Jade, you're giving me your 'amused' smirk." Tori said, putting down the spoon. "I'm going to worry about it.

"Well don't." Jade said, rolling her eyes.

"No. Not until you tell me what you're smirking about." Tori said stubbornly, folding her arms. Jade sighed and put her head in her arms.

"The next few centuries are going to be long ones." Jade muttered. Tori stared at her, confused.

"Excuse me? What do you mean, the next few centuries?"

"Seriously Vega? Are you seriously asking me that?" Jade demanded, staring at her in disbelief.

"Uh, yeah." Tori said, nodding. Jade sighed.

"Don't you know anything about vampires and werewolves? We're not just magic, we're immortal." Tori stared at her.

"Immortal?"

"Well, as close to immortal as you can get without being some kind of god anyway." Jade said shrugging. "I hope you like how you look right now, because you're going to be looking like that for the next several centuries. If you're lucky, you'll look like that for the next few millennia."

"But…my family?" Tori asked quietly. Jade looked away.

"Yeah, that's a bit of an issue. It hurts, but you kind of just have to accept that they'll die long before you do. I my advice is to appreciate the time you have with them."

"…Jade, how old are you?" Tori asked softly, staring at the other girl in concern.

"Sixteen." Jade said with a smirk. Tori put a hand on Jade's.

"How long have you been sixteen?" Jade bit her lip thoughtfully, thinking.

"Well, I can't be exact because calendars weren't common, but I think I was born in 1369." Jade said. "I know I was turned in 1385, because that was when my parents died."

"I'm sorry." Tori said. Jade gave a harsh laugh.

"Don't worry about it, I'm fine; I've had almost seven hundred years to get over it."

"Still, I'm sorry." Jade smiled and put a hand on Tori's head, messing up her hair even more.

"Relax Vega. Go take a shower, and then I'll finish your education." Tori nodded and stood up, throwing away the yogurt container and putting the spoon in the sink. She paused thoughtfully, and looked at Jade.

"Wait, if you never use it, why is the all the silverware clean?"

"Housekeeping fairies." Jade said, completely serious. Tori stared at her in disbelief, and Jade grinned. "Like I said, you've got a lot to learn. Now go take a shower." Tori nodded, not sure if Jade was joking or not, and headed up the stairs. She walked into the bathroom and started to take off her shirt, when something in her reflection caught her eye. Tori leaned in close to the mirror, her eyes widening as she realized what it was.

"Jaaade!" Tori yelled angrily, whirling around. Too her surprise, Jade was already there, leaning against the doorframe with a big smile on her face.

"Jeez Vega, I'm amazed it took you so long to notice. Aren't mutts supposed to be super observant?" Tori glared at her.

"Why am I wearing a dog collar?" She demanded angrily. Jade shrugged, still smiling.

"I went out and bought you one while you were sleeping. It's enchanted elastic, so it'll still fit when you're in wolf form."

"Why?" Tori repeated, exasperated now.

"Oh come on, you haven't even seen the best part, you turned the collar around in your sleep." Jade said, ignoring the question and walking up to Tori. "There, much better." She said after adjusting the collar. Tori craned her neck.

"You got me a dog tag too?" Tori yelled.

"Oh calm down, it's pink. You like pink." Jade said.

"For the last time, why?" Tori demanded.

"Two reasons. First of all, this way, if you get lost, anyone can call me and I'll be able to pick you up. I even got a tracking spell added so I can track you down even quicker." Tori frowned, torn. On the one hand, Jade made sense. On the other hand…it was a dog tag and collar! "And secondly," Jade smiled and pulled out a black length of fabric. "It makes attaching the leash much more convenient."

Author's Notes

Hmm. Magically expanding elastic, tracking spell, presumably enchanted leash…Jade, I don't think that kit was meant for pets and friends. It sounds more like something a dominatrix would use on her favorite slave. Are you trying to tell Tori something?

As for the fairies-that's right, this isn't just werewolves and vampires, I'm going full out with this one! Think Dresden Files, but with only one type of vampire.

Thanks for reading guys! See you next time!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer-I don't own Victorious

Chapter Three

Jade was sitting on the couch watching Domino when Tori came downstairs from her shower. "Jade, where's the key for this collar?" Tori demanded, folding her arms and glaring at Jade.

"Key?" Jade asked, pausing the movie and frowning. "What are you talking about?"

"Well, I couldn't get off, so I assume there's some kind of key." Tori said, not moving.

"There's no key." Jade told her with a laugh. "That'd make it way too easy for someone to take it off of you. No, it detaches with a spell."

"Well then use the spell!" Tori growled.

"I can't." Jade admitted, shrugging helplessly.

"What do you mean you can't?" Tori demanded.

"Vampires don't do magic. Literally, we can't do magic." Jade explained, sounding somewhat apologetic.

"But you put it on me!" Tori yelled, confused.

"It was enchanted so that it would lock itself when you brought the two ends together around the neck of something alive." Jade told her. "Relax, tomorrow's Saturday, I'll take you to the shop and we'll get someone there to remove it." Tori's eyes widened.

"Oh my gosh, today's Friday!" She yelled. "I completely forgot, we're going to be late!"

"No we're no, I called in sick for both of us." Jade said calmly.

"Jade, you can't just do that, people can tell that you're not my mom." Tori reminded her. Jade grinned.

"No they can't Vega." She said in a perfect imitation of Tori's mom. Tori's jaw dropped.

"How…how did you do that?" She asked. She'd heard Jade do imitations before, but this was spot on, flawless.

"Vampire." Jade reminded her, letting her fangs slip out. "You have no idea how annoying it is to have to constantly add little flaws to my imitations. It's nice to finally not have to worry about pretending to be human." Suddenly she frowned, sniffing the air. "Do you smell chicken soup?" She asked Tori. Tori sniffed the air.

"Yeah…and rice?" She said, confused. "What's going on, do you have a roommate?" Jade sighed and stood up.

"Not usually, no. But I think I know who's using my kitchen. C'mon." She led the way into the kitchen, were a tall young woman in a red dress, with a black feather boa around her neck and a massive strawhat on her head was standing at the stove.

"You know Rosie, it's polite to ask before you use someone's stove." Jade said, rolling her eyes. "At the very least you could have let me know you were here."

"I figured you wouldn't mind darling." Rosie said, not turning around. "It's not like you really use this kitchen for its intended purpose anyway. I thought I'd help validate it a little."

"Darling?" Tori asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Don't listen to her, she thinks she's some old time movie star." Jade said, waving it aside and sitting at the table.

"I am a star." Rosie said with a smile, turning around with the pot of chicken suit in her hands. "Who is this?" She asked Jade when she saw Tori.

"I'm Tori Vega." Tori said, smiling uncertainly. "Pleased to meet you."

"Pleased to meet you too." Rosie said, giving Tori a small curtsey. "I'm Rosie." She frowned and leaned forward to examine Tori's collar. "Jade, do I want to know?" Rosie asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I bought it as a way to keep track of her. She's a new Alpha werewolf, I need to be able to find her quickly if she loses control and gets out of the house."

"Then why didn't you get her an actual werewolf collar? They make those you know, so Alphas and Beta can keep track of their new pack members." Jade shrugged.

"I thought it'd be funnier to get her a pet collar."

"That's not a pet collar." Rosie said as she and Tori sat down at the table, with Tori sitting next to Jade and Rosie sitting across from them. "That's a sex slave collar." Tori stared at her in horror, and then turned to glare at Jade.

"I didn't know!" Jade said defensively. "The people at the shop asked me what I wanted, I told them, and they gave me a collar, tag, and leash!"

"What kind of stores do you shop at?" Tori demanded.

"Look, it doesn't matter. Tomorrow we'll go to the shop and get it removed." Jade said, trying to calm her down.

"I hate to keep being the bearer of bad news, but that's not going to work." Rosie said, getting up and heading for the silverware drawer. "Slave collars are designed to lock onto one person in particular. That collar will now only work around Tori's neck, so they won't let you return it."

"Well, can you do magic?" Tori asked nervously. Rosie laughed.

"I should hope so. I am a witch after all."

"Then could you remove this collar?" Rosie frowned thoughtfully.

"I can try; just let me check out the enchantment on it." Rosie said, sitting down next to her and putting a hand on the collar. She closed her eyes, and both the collar and her hand glowed yellow for a few seconds. Rosie let out a sigh and opened her eyes. "Well, the good news is that the collar doesn't have any command spells in it, so Jade can't force you to obey her." She told Tori. "The bad news is that it's sealed permanently, and it won't come off until the spell wears off."

"And when does the spell wear off?" Tori asked, sounding scared. Rosie did a quick calculation in her head.

"In seven hundred years." She said finally. There was silence for a moment, then Jade burst out laughing.

"This isn't funny Jade!" Tori snapped.

"Yes it is." Jade said, still laughing.

"I have to go to school on Monday! I have to go home once the full moon is over!"

"Relax; vanilla mortals can't see the collar." Rosie said, turning back to her soup. "Slavery isn't legal in mortal land, so there's a spell that keeps them from seeing the collar."

"Yeah, so we just have to hope Cat doesn't say anything on Monday." Jade said, leaning back in her chair.

"Cat's magic too?" Tori asked in disbelief. "Is everyone at Hollywood Art magical?" Jade frowned thoughtfully.

"Well, I think Sikowitz might be an aspect of a _very_ old, very senile outer god." She said. "But besides from him and Cat, no, the rest are all vanilla mortals."

"And what's Cat, a werecat?" Tori asked, putting her face in her hands. This was too much to take in in less than 24 hours. Jade raised an eyebrow.

"A were_cat_? What the heck is a werecat Vega?" She demanded.

"I don't know, I was just making a guess!" Tori said defensively. "I don't know anything about magical creatures!"

"Cat is a Fey of the Winter Court." Jade said, sighing. "Think of Oberon's Children from Gargoyles, but with a bit more politics involved." She said upon seeing Tori's confused look.

"Wait, I thought the Winter Court was the harsh, 'evil', court." Tori asked, frowning.

"The Dresden Files aren't a documentary Tori." Rosie said gently, swallowing the last of the chicken soup with rice. "Jim Butcher got things wrong."

"Yeah no, Queen Mab is quite possibly the nicest living thing you'll ever meet." Jade said. "Think Disney's Snow White, but with a better singing voice and no concept of being attracted to men. Now Queen Titania of the Summer Court on the other hand, she's a complete and utter bitch. Avoid the Summer Court at all costs."

"Are you just saying that because you're a vampire, so you don't like when there's so much sun during the summer?" Tori asked, raising an eyebrow.

"No, she's right." Rosie said, shaking her head. "Each of the four Fey Monarchs represents an aspect of their respective season. Queen Mab is like a field after a snowstorm-peaceful, pure, and beautiful. King Oberon of Spring is arrogant and a little bipolar, like a combination of Spring's weather and flowers. Queen Titania is harsh, mean spirited and arrogant, like the summer sun. And King Samhain of the Autumn Court is…"

"Fun." Jade said with a grin. "Seriously, Samhain throws the best parties ever."

"So he's scary like Halloween?" Tori asked dryly.

"Yeah, pretty much." Rosie said, nodding. Jade stood up.

"I've got to go to Wal-Mart and get you some more raw meat." She told Tori, patting her on the head. "Be good, don't chew on the furniture or my slippers, and stay inside."

"I'm not a dog!" Tori snapped as Jade walked away laughing. After Jade had left, Rosie turned and smiled at Tori.

"Wow, you've got it bad." She said, picking up the soup pot and carrying it to the sink.

"E…Excuse me?" Tori stammered, embarrassed.

"For Jade. You've got it bad for Jade." Rosie clarified, turning on the faucet and beginning to clean the pot.

"I do not!" Tori protested, blushing.

"Oh? Then why didn't you leave when you found out that she got you a slave collar?" Rosie asked, raising an eyebrow. "You're an Alpha, every werewolf pack in the city would be trying to recruit you the minute you left Jade's house."

"Wait, what does my being in Jade's house have to do with anything?" Tori asked, dodging the question.

"Jade has a reputation in Los Angeles, among the supernatural community anyway." Rosie explained, smiling to show that she'd noticed Tori's dodge. "You know how in Harry Potter nobody but Voldemort wants to mess with Dumbledore? Jade's like that-you have to have serious guts to attack her if you know who she is. And a werewolf entering a vampire's house uninvited is a definite attack." Tori's eyes widened in surprise.

_At the same time_

Jade walked out of the house, muttering to herself. For some reason she couldn't figure out, she felt bad about putting a slave collar on Tori, even if it was by accident. She hated that. She should be glad that she caused Tori discomfort, not guilty. And the weird fluttery feeling in her stomach she got whenever she was around Tori. Jade sighed and got in her car, shoving her thoughts to the side.

Author's Notes

No Jade, Tori's right. What stores do you shop at?! And what words did you use to describe Tori that made them think you wanted a slave collar?

Yes Rosie is Rosie from Maurice Sendak's Really Rosie and The Sign On Rosie's Door.

Thanks for reading guys! See you next time!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer-I don't own Victorious

Chapter Four

Jade parked in front of her house and stepped out of the car, only to find a large, heavy set man standing in front of her. Jade glanced to either side and saw that six other men were with him, all built along the same lines. "Hello Mark." Jade said stiffly. "What can I do for you?" She hated being polite, but Mark was a centuries old Alpha. As werewolves grew older they gained more control over their transformations. The oldest of them, like Mark, could transform at any time without the full moon, even in full daylight. She wouldn't let this stop her normally, but she was weakened by the daylight even if it didn't burn her like a newborn.

"You have a werewolf in your house." Mark growled. "An Alpha."

"Yeah. So what?"

"She was turned by members of my pack. So that means that you're holding a member of my pack prisoner."

"She isn't my prisoner." Jade growled, glaring up at him. Mark was three inches taller than her, and she hated it.

"Then why is she in your house?" Mark demanded, taking a step forward.

"She's my friend." Jade told him, not moving a muscle. "I'm showing her the ropes of this new world." When Mark growled at this information, Jade rolled her eyes. "Keep your skin on. Besides, why do you want her? You're the Alpha."

"My bloodline must continue." Mark told her. "Only another Alpha can do that." Jade's eyes widened.

"You want her to be your mate?" She growled, her eyes narrowing. Mark shrugged.

"Of course." Jade lashed out and punched him, knocking him on his butt. The other werewolves growled and stepped forward, and Jade laughed.

"Oh don't try that." She said. "You're all stuck in human form, and we both know you can't even scratch me like that."

"I can do a lot more than scratch you." Mark said, standing up.

"Old age has made you arrogant mutt." Jade said, letting her fangs slip out. "But if you really want to go, I've got a basement designed to trap things much stronger than you. We can have a go if you want." Mark hesitated. Homes were sacred places, and any magical intruder with hostile intent would suffer a major loss of power even if they were allowed in by the owner. If the owner of the house was a vanilla mortal, that didn't hurt the magical being much. But for a fight against a vampire, especially one as strong as Jade, it was too big of a risk.

"The groves, 10 o'clock tonight." Mark growled.

"I'm not fighting over Tori." Jade growled right back. "She's not a slave."

"This is a fight over the insult you just dealt me." Mark told her. "There was no call for that attack."

"You just said you wanted my friend to join your pack just so you could knock her up. That earned you the punch." Jade growled. Mark stared at her for a moment, and then started laughing.

"Oh my, you're crushing on her, aren't you? I thought you were against being a stereotypical vampire, but it doesn't get much more stereotypical than the lesbian vampire, does it?" Jade scowled.

"You've got a lot of nerve to mock me on my front lawn." She growled. "Now get out of here." Mark walked off with the other members of his pack, laughing. Jade scowled after him, then stomped back to her car and grabbed the two bags of raw meat she'd bought. "Tori had better appreciate these". Jade muttered to herself, locking the door. "When did steak get so freaking expensive anyway?" She growled, walking inside.

"Steak? Did someone say steak?" Tori asked, looking at Jade from the couch where she and Rosie had been watching The Empire Strikes Back. Jade smirked and, deciding to see how far Tori had gone, pulled a steak out of its wrappings and tossed it to Tori, who caught it in her mouth. Jade and Rosie burst into laughter, and Tori's eyes widened in horror as she realized what she'd just done. "What was that?" She demanded, pulling the steak out of her mouth. "Why did I do that?"

"That's the mutt in you coming out." Jade said with a smirk, heading into the kitchen. "Don't worry; it'll wear off at the end of your first week of transformations."

"You'll still have a preference for raw meat though." Rosie told her as Tori began to bashfully eat the steak. "That never goes away."

"I can still eat stuff besides raw meat though, right?" Tori asked nervously.

"Of course." Jade said, jumping over the back of the couch to sit between Rosie and Tori. "You're a dog after all, and dogs'll eat anything."

"Stop calling me a dog!" Tori yelled. "I'm a werewolf, but that doesn't mean I'm a dog!" Jade raised an eyebrow, grabbed a couch cushion, and threw it.

"Fetch." Rosie and Tori both laughed as Tori had to visibly force herself not to chase after the pillow.

"That's not funny guys!" Tori complained, folding her arms and looking away from them, pouting. Jade rolled her eyes and fought the sudden urge to hug Tori.

"Calm down Vega, it happens to all werewolves. Like I said, once the week is over, you're human side will take complete control and everything will be fine."

"You're sure?" Tori asked softly, looking at Jade. Jade nodded.

"Absolutely. Now Rosie, I need you to babysit Tori tonight. Lock her up in the basement before the sun goes down and make sure that all the meat you give her is raw and thawed out." Jade said, standing.

"Where are you going?" Rosie asked, frowning.

"I've got a fight with a werewolf at 10 o'clock tonight." Jade told them. "I need to get prepared and go feed before then." With that, she turned around and walked out.

"Feed?" Tori asked. "She means she's going to drink people's blood doesn't she?"

"Well, yes." Rosie admitted. "But, to be fair, she only drinks from homeless people."

"That's just because nobody will miss them though, isn't it?" Tori said.

"…Yes." Rosie sighed.

"Can't she drink animal blood instead?" Tori asked. Rosie frowned.

"Theoretically yes. But there's a distinct lack of deer in the area, and I don't think there's enough blood in a Chihuahua or cat to feed her."

"What about steaks?" Tori asked, licking her lips thoughtfully. "There's a lot of blood in a raw steak, I'm sure she could just, you know, juice it." Rosie frowned.

"Maybe. You'd have to ask her though, I don't know for certain if vampires can drink animal blood." Tori nodded and resolved to question Jade about it tomorrow.

_Six hours later_

"Are you ready?" Jade asked as the huge wolf lumbered into the central clearing of the grove, followed by the other wolves of his pack.

"_Of course._" Mark said simply, standing up on his hind legs and flexing his claws.

"You're little entourage had better stay back." Jade warned, glaring at them.

"_They will. They are merely here to witness my victory._" Mark reassured her.

"Yeah, about that. What exactly are the terms here?" Jade asked. "I mean, we're fighting over an insult. Does the winner get to insult the loser some more or something?"

"_There is no prize in this fight except for a restoration of honor._" Mark growled. Jade sighed.

"Oh for the love of Hell. This is how blood feuds get started, you know that? You're going to lose, and then you'll lose even more 'honor' and then you'll just keep challenging me to fights." Mark shook his head.

"_The code of the pack forbids it. If we fight for honor, we can only fight that person once._"

"Oh good. Let's get started then." Jade said, unsheathing her claws and fangs. Mark let out a howl and ran at her, swinging his clawed hands at her head. Jade didn't move a muscle, instead turning into mist and reforming behind Mark. "You'll have to do better than that mutt." Jade said with a smirk. Mark let out another howl and charged at her again. Jade simply turned into a bat and flew above him, then turned back and let herself fall, landing on his back. "Giddy up little doggie!" She called out in the voice she normally reserved for mocking Tori, grabbing Mark by the ears. Mark let out a bark of pain and tried to reach up and grab her, but Jade let go of his ears, jumped off of his back, grabbed him by the arm, and threw him into a nearby tree.

"You really should have challenged me in the day. I wouldn't be able to transform then." Jade said mockingly. "The thing is, magic is like alcohol. The older it is, the stronger it is. You were turned in the sixteen hundreds yes, but I was turned in the thirteen hundreds. At night, when it's my time, you don't stand a chance." Mark stood up, shook his head to clear it, and bellowed a challenge, running at her. Jade rolled her eyes and stood her ground. Just as Mark came within swiping distance of her, she lunged forward and plunged her hand into his stomach. Mark gasped in pain, and Jade quickly withdrew her arm, letting Mark fall to the ground.

"Do you surrender?" She asked, raising an eyebrow. Mark would live, she knew that. Werewolves had an incredibly fast healing rate, allowing them to survive almost anything. Mark nodded weakly, and Jade turned around and walked away.

Author's Notes

Oh Mark, you forgot one of the basic rules of life-don't mess with an angry goth girl, especially not if said angry goth girl is a vampire. That goes double if that girl is Elizabeth Gilles.

Thanks for reading guys! See you next time!


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer-I don't own Victorious

Chapter Five

When Jade got home from her fight with Mark, she immediately headed for the basement. She stopped, frowned, and went back upstairs. "Rosie, where's Tori?" Jade demanded. Rosie looked up from her book.

"Upstairs in your bed." She reported, turning back to the book.

"What?" Jade yelled. "Why?" Rosie sighed and set aside the book.

"She stayed up all night waiting for you to get back." She said. "When she turned back to her human form though, she was exhausted, so I had her change and go to sleep. And I wasn't going to make her sleep on your basement floor, so I sent her upstairs to sleep in your bedroom. If you didn't want her to go to sleep before you got here, you should have come home sooner."

"I had to feed again." Jade growled. "I was running on half after my fight with Mark." Shapeshifting made vampires hungry, just like it did with werewolves. In fact, it made Jade hungrier, since her forms were either smaller (bat) or intangible (mist), rather than larger like an Alpha.

"Why?" Rosie asked, raising an eyebrow. "You shouldn't have had to shapeshift to beat a werewolf three hundred years your junior, even if he is an Alpha."

"I don't know, I just felt the need to make it explicitly clear that you don't mess with Tori, that she's staying with me and not anyone else." Rosie grinned.

"Aw, Jade, how cute! You have a crush on Tori." She said happily.

"I do not!" Jade snapped. "First Mark, and now you! Why does everyone insist that I have a crush on her?"

"Because you're showing all the signs." Rosie said, rolling her eyes. "You could have let her go with Mark, he'd have protected her and taken her into his pack. Instead you guarded her and beat the crap out of an Alpha just to make it clear that she's yours. It's like you and Beck, but times 100." Jade growled.

"I'm going upstairs." She said, turning around. Fortunately for her, vampires really didn't sweat, and she'd already washed off the blood, so she didn't need to bathe. Unfortunately, Rosie knew that she didn't sweat and could see the lack of blood.

"Say goodnight to Tori for me." She said, picking up her book again. Jade just growled in response as she climbed the stairs, largely out of annoyance that Rosie was able to read her so easily. She walked into the bedroom and paused in the doorway, staring at Tori's sleeping form nervously. She had to admit, climbing into bed with Tori was far creepier than she wanted to be. Suddenly, Tori let out a whimper, twitching from a nightmare. She started to cry and that settled it. Jade tore her boots off and quickly slipped under the covers, pulling Tori into a close embrace and stroking the brunette's hair.

"Shh, it's okay." Jade whispered in her ear. "I'm here, I won't let anything happen to you." Tori slowly relaxed, pressing herself against Jade. Jade smiled, then sighed. "I hate you Vega." She muttered. "You're making me soft."

_Nine hours later_

Jade raised an eyebrow as Tori shifted in her arms. "I don't sleep you know." She said. "You can get out of bed." Tori rolled around to face her, smiling.

"I know, but this feels way too comfortable for me to want to get out of bed." She said. Jade frowned.

"Really? I was under the impression that this bed is pretty hard, and your mattress feels like a marshmallow."

"How do you know what my mattress feels like?" Tori asked, raising an eyebrow. Jade shrugged.

"I checked out your room when we were going to watch The Wood." She told her. "I wasn't going to just ignore your bed. Seriously though, this can't be comfortable for you, my bed is barely softer than the basement floor."

"I wasn't talking about the bed being comfortable." Tori said with a smile, reaching up and putting a hand on Jade's cheek. "I was talking about lying in your arms." Jade's eyes widened, and she opened her mouth, only to close it again, and Tori laughed. "Jade West, speechless? Somebody get a video camera to record this."

"Already on it." Rosie said from the doorway, making Tori and Jade jump. They both turned to glare at her, and Rosie smiled. "By the way, you should shut the doors. Otherwise, one of these nights Tori's mom'll walk in on you." Tori's eyes widened and she sat up.

"Oh, crap, I forgot! My mom said I needed to be home by midnight yesterday!" She said.

"Relax; I already took care of it." Rosie said, flicking her fingers and casting a spell that pushed Tori back down. "I cast a spell on your family. They won't expect you home for the rest of the week."

"You did what?" Tori yelled.

"Relax Vega, they'll be fine." Jade said calmly. "Rosie's been doing this for almost two hundred years, she knows what she's doing." Witches and Wizards were different than other magical beings. They started out with all their magic, but it took time to learn to control it, and they stopped aging once they did. That was how you could tell how much control a Wizard or Witch had-how young they looked.

"Fine." Tori said with a sigh. "But if there are any side effects, I'm coming after you one night."

"And I'll help her." Jade said. When Tori and Rosie both gave her a surprised look, she shrugged. "What? Sloppy spell casting is bad news, the Hunters'll use it as an excuse to attack again." She said, trying to get out of bed. "Rosie?" She growled. "Why can't I get out of bed?" Rosie smiled.

"I cast a spell. Watching you two walk around awkwardly dealing with your crushes was funny at first, but now it's become boring, so you two can't leave that bed until you kiss and mean it, and set up a date." She turned around and left the room, shutting the door behind her and leaving Tori and Jade to stare after her in disbelief.

"She's serious, isn't she?" Tori asked. Jade sighed and rolled to face away from her.

"Yes. Yes she is." She muttered, glaring at the wall.

Author's Notes

Uh, Rosie? I sincerely hope you have some protective spell that can protect you from Jade's wrath, because even if she and Tori get together, she'll be pissed.

Thanks for reading guys! See you next time!


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer-I don't own Victorious

Chapter Six

"C'mon Jade, just turn around." Tori pleaded. Jade had been staring resolutely at the wall, her back to Tori, for a whole hour since Rosie had left them in the bed, not saying a word.

"No." Jade growled.

"C'mon, you can't just lie there in silence the whole time!" Tori protested, putting a hand on Jade's shoulder and shaking her.

"Watch me." Jade growled.

"Look, we don't have to talk. Let's just practice the song we're singing for the Christmas show." Tori suggested. Sikowitz had assigned them to each sing an original Christmas song for a small Christmas show that the school would be putting on for the other students and their families. Jade sighed.

"Fine. I'll go first." Tori smiled. Jade could be scary sometimes, but even she wouldn't do something scary with Christmas.

"Okay. What's your song called?"

"It's a new version of Silent Night." Jade said. If Tori had been able to see the smirk on Jade's face, she would have been much more nervous about what was about to happen. Jade took a deep breath, and began to sing.

_Silent night, deadly night_

_Nothing's calm, nothing's bright_

_Here comes evil mother and child_

_Say goodbye to mother and child_

_Silent night, deathly light_

_Nothing's calm, all becomes bright_

_Evil things are coming for me_

_In the shadows I cannot hide_

_Creep as quietly as quiet can be_

_Deep in darkness there_

_Sleep in the darkest place_

"What do you think?" Jade asked, smiling and rolling over to face Tori. Tori stared at her in horror.

"What was that?" She whimpered.

"My version of Silent Night." Jade said. "What do you think?"

"There'll be children at this show!" Tori yelled, horrified. "I know that Sikowitz said we could sing anything we wanted, but that's too far!"

"Oh, wait until you hear it with the music playing." Jade said, her grin growing wider.

"No! You are not singing that song! I will write you a new one, one that isn't horrifying." Tori said, hitting Jade on the shoulder. Jade just chuckled as Tori winced.

"You haven't even come up with your own song yet, how are you going to make one for me? I mean, let's face it Vega, you're not exactly the best when it comes to writing new lyri…" Tori took advantage of her distraction and gave Jade a quick kiss on the lips. To her shock, Jade quickly put a hand on the back of her head and kissed her back, gently slipping her tongue inside Tori's mouth. When they finally broke apart, Tori blinked. Somehow, without her noticing, they'd rolled over in the bed so that Jade was lying on top of Tori. "Huh. So scary music makes you kiss me." Jade said with a smirk, looking down at Tori. "Good to know."

"You kissed me." Tori said, sounding bewildered. Jade rolled her eyes.

"That's right Vega. Glad to see that you know what a kiss is."

"You**kissed** me." Tori repeated, still trying to wrap her brain around what had just happened.

"Yes." Jade said, nodding her head.

"You kissed…"

"Oh for the love of hell." Jade sighed, slipping a hand under Tori's head and pulling the brunette into another kiss. "There, you done?" She asked when they pulled apart.

"You kissed…" Jade let out a low growl, and Tori laughed. "I'm joking, I'm joking!" She said quickly.

"Good." Jade said, rolling off of Tori and flipping her on her side so they were spooning.

"So what now?" Tori asked a moment later.

"What do you mean?" Jade asked, frowning.

"Well, do we act like we're together in front of the others?" Jade shrugged.

"I don't see why not." She said. "It's not like we're dating someone else or anything."

"Okay then, what do you want to do for our first date?"

"Get back at Rosie for casting this spell." Jade said with a grin. Tori frowned and rolled around to face Jade.

"No."

"Why not?" Jade demanded.

"Because if you're mad at her, then it's like you're mad that we kissed." Tori told her. "Now pick something else." Jade sighed.

"Fine. Let's go see Expendables 3." Tori raised an eyebrow.

"Really? That's what you want to do for our first date? Go watch an action movie?"

"It's the female version!" Jade said defensively. "Name another movie where you'll be able to see Michelle Rodriguez, Sigourney Weaver, Keira Knightley, Cynthia Rothrock, and Milla Jovovich all kicking ass in the same movie." Tori frowned, and then sighed, beaten by Jade's obvious enthusiasm.

"Fine. But I'm planning our next date, and I want a romantic dinner out of this."

"Deal." Jade said, kissing Tori on the forehead and pulling her closer.

Author's Notes

Whew, you dodged a bullet there Rosie. You'll be safe for as long as Tori is in the house.

Alright, I'll say this right now. I did not write that song Jade sang. If you want to hear it with the music playing (and don't mind having Silent Night ruined for you) Google "Dead Space Silent Night" and click on the YouTube link at the top.

If you're wondering why I put Keira Knightley on the cast for the female Expendables I have one word for you-Domino. Seriously, find that movie and watch it. It has Keira Knightley, Mickey Rourke, and Christopher Walken, what more could you want? (And if anybody suggests that Angelina Jolie should be in the female Expendables, give me your address and I will come over and punch some sense into you.)

Thanks for reading guys! See you next time!

PS, my Avengers story probably won't get updated until Tuesday; I have to rewatch the movie because I forgot some stuff. Sorry!


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer-I don't own Victorious

Chapter Seven

"You can begin thanking me now." Rosie said with a grin as Jade and Tori walked down the stairs. Jade gave her a dirty look and walked past her into the living room. "So what happened?" Rosie asked as Tori sat down next to her. "You were in there for so long that I was starting to wonder if I should have cast a soundproofing spell on the door." Tori frowned.

"Why would you cast a soundproofing spell?" She asked, confused.

"Well, I occurred to me that I had trapped a vampire and a teenage girl in the same bed, and that both of you had crushes on each other. And according to every form of media ever nowadays, there's only one thing teenage girls want to do with vampires."

"But Jade can't drink my blood." Tori pointed out, still confused. "And even if she could, what would that have to do with soundproofing?" Rosie facepalmed.

"Tori, vampires don't want to drink the blood of pretty young girls. They want to have sex with them. And according to every paranormal romance book ever, the life purpose of every teenage girl is to have sex with a vampire. And seeing as you're both paranormal creatures, your lives have become a paranormal romance story." Tori gave her a strange look, somewhere between horror and anger.

"We haven't even gone on a date yet!" She told Rosie, punching her in the shoulder.

"Since when has that meant anything?" Rosie asked, shrugging. "I mean, you already know each other, and you're both crushing on each other at the very least, so…" The rest of her speech was cut off by a pillow slamming into her face.

"I can hear everything that is said in this house you realize." Jade growled, leaning on the doorframe of the family room. "And I resent your suggestion that I only want teenage girls for their bodies. I have absolutely no issue with drinking their blood." Tori frowned.

"Yeah, about that. Do you have to drink people blood?" She asked. Jade raised an eyebrow.

"I do if I want to continue to live Vega. Why, are you already starting to regret kissing me?"

"No!" Tori said quickly, shaking her head. "It's just that…well, it feels weird to know that I'm kissing and dating someone who kills humans for food. Couldn't you drink animal blood?"

"Well, yeah, I've done that a few times. Blood is blood after all." Jade said with a shrug. "It's all got the same basic nutrients, even if you can't give people cow blood in a blood transfusion."

"Then why don't you drink cow blood?" Tori asked, frowning. "Aren't you scared of these Hunters you keep bringing up?" Jade sighed.

"Tori, this is Los Angeles. People go missing or turn up dead all the time. I just seal up the wounds my teeth make and nobody is the wiser. That's why most supernatural creatures live in cities-humans do so much crap to each other that nobody notices when we do the little stuff we need to survive. Hunters only come when we're really obvious about ourselves."

"But still, why do you have to kill people if there's a non-murderous option?" Tori asked, starting to sound a little angry.

"Two reasons." Jade said. "First off, I'm doing my part to help with population control."

"Population control?" Tori asked, starting to get really confused. Jade nodded.

"Look, let me put it this way. What happens to the population of deer in a forest if all the wolves in the area die?"

"It explodes and the entire area goes the crapper." Rosie said before Tori could say anything. Annoyance briefly flashed across Jade's face before she continued. She'd wanted Tori to make the connection herself, but she supposed that it would take a while for Tori to reach that point.

"Exactly." Jade said. "Vampires are humanity's wolves. We exist as humanity's predator. So that's one reason. The other reason is…well, quite frankly, animal blood tastes nasty."

"So your reasons are fake biological bullcrap and that animal blood doesn't taste good?" Tori demanded, standing up.

"It's not bullcrap." Rosie said defensively. "The Wizard Council got together to decide if we should try and force vampires to not drink human blood anymore and put them on an animal only diet. They cast a simulation spell which showed what was essentially a magical hologram of a world where vampires never killed humans for reasons other than self-defense. Since humans routinely kill each other, it wasn't quite as bad as deer without wolves, but there was a definitely negative impact."

"So you're saying that humanity would be doomed if Jade stopped drinking human blood?" Tori asked sarcastically, turning to glare at her.

"Well, no." Rosie admitted.

"Then give me a serious reason beyond 'animal blood is gross'." Tori snapped, turning to face Jade.

"I don't know how about I've been living off of human blood for seven hundred years now and I don't see the big deal here." Jade growled. "You're acting like I go around massacring kindergarteners."

"I never said that. I'm just saying that you shouldn't go around killing people when you can easily get animal blood instead." Tori told her.

"You eat cows, I drink human blood." Jade snapped.

"There's a difference between cows and people!" Tori yelled, taking a step forward.

"Not to me there isn't!" Jade yelled back. "And in a hundred years you won't see the difference either!"

"Well you're not going to be able to see if you're right!" Tori told her, shoving her way past Jade and storming out of the house. Jade and Rosie stared after her in stunned silence.

"That could have gone better." Rosie said after a minute. Jade shot her an angry look and stormed back upstairs.

Author's Notes

…That was not how I thought this chapter was going to end when I started it, I'll admit. And while I can see both sides of the argument, I got to say, I kind of agree with Jade. Now don't get me wrong, I have no issue killing a vampire that killed your family, or protecting innocents from vampires, or killing evil vampires. It's when you get on this whole "All vampires are evil and must be destroyed" trend that you start to lose me. And I will admit, Twilight did give us an interesting concept with this whole vegetarian vampire thing. A well written story could have handled this issue well-is it ethical to eat humans when there's a viable alternative? Obviously Stephanie Myer failed at this because she just wanted to write her creepy romance story that's full of unfortunate implications, but whatever.

On the note of Rosie's much more lighthearted speech, has anybody else noticed this trend? People don't run in fear from vampires any more, they just want to sleep with them. Why? The only time this should happen is the White Court in Dresden Files! I mean seriously, that's probably why Bella was willing to die to have the baby in Breaking Dawn-she had sex with Edward, and now her life goal had been accomplished! She didn't have any other reason to live.

Thanks for reading guys! See you next time!


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer-I don't own Victorious

Chapter 8

Jade slowly walked up to the Hollywood sign, keeping her eyes focused on the large wolf lying in front of it. "_How did you find me?_" Tori asked, not turning around. Jade gave a small smile and sat down next to her.

"Tracking spell in the collar, remember?" She said, crossing her legs and leaning back.

"_Are you here to put a leash on me and drag me back to your house?_" Tori asked, still not looking at her. Jade shook her head.

"No. I'm not here to force you to do anything."

"_Besides give up my humanity._" Tori growled.

"Says the giant wolf." Jade pointed out with a chuckle. Tori glared at her.

"_Are you just here to mock me?_" She demanded. Jade stopped and looked back at her seriously.

"No. I'm sorry. I just want to talk to you." She said, sitting up and turning to face Tori.

"_What's there to talk about? I think humans are valuable beings with souls and lives, and you think they're dumb animals who only exist to be eaten._"

"Don't twist my words." Jade snapped. "I'll try and be fair to you, but you have to be fair to me too." Tori stared at her, and then looked away.

"_You're right. Sorry._" She said quietly. "_Go ahead._" Jade sighed.

"Look, you need to understand that I am not a product of the modern age. I've adapted, but I'm a product of the 1300's." She told Tori. "When I was human, life was cheap. Medicine sucked, and starvation was likely. Life became even cheaper when the Black Death went through Europe. And after the worst of the plague, the Hundred Years War started up. And then we found the New World, and we had more death and war. Really, life has only been seen as valuable as it is now since the late 1800's." Jade ran a hand through her hair, sighing again. "I guess what I'm trying to say is that I'm old. And when you're as old as I am, you get set in your ways. In short, it's hard for me to change my ways and opinions. I just wasn't raised to put the same value on human life that you were." Now it was Tori's turn to sigh.

"_You're right. I'm sorry. It's just that, well, it seems wrong to kill people for food when you have other options. I mean, do you even have to kill people to drink their blood?"_

"Well, no." Jade admitted. "But it's always risky to leave someone alive after I drink their blood. For one thing, if I don't want to turn them I can't use my teeth, so I have to cut them open with a knife. For another thing, I can't guarantee that when I hypnotize someone the hypnotism will stick. And for some reason, there are Hunters who get more upset about vampires hypnotizing people than they do about us killing people."

"_What?_" Tori asked, confused. Jade shrugged.

"I don't know. They say it has something to do with the 'sanctity of the human mind', or something. Those types of Hunters are a big joke for vampires." She shook her head. "We're getting off track here. Look, let's make a deal. I drink the blood from your raw meat, and you come back home and we start over, okay?" Tori nodded.

"_That sounds good._" She said. Jade smiled and leaned against Tori. "_Why do you lean against me when I'm in wolf form?_"

"You're comfortable." Jade said with a shrug. "Like a giant fluffy pillow." Tori rolled her eyes and stood up. To her surprise, Jade clung onto her fur, letting Tori pull her to her feet and not taking her head out of Tori's fur.

"_Stop using me as a pillow!_" Tori complained, shaking herself.

"And here I thought you liked my hugs." Jade teased, letting go and reaching into her pocket.

"_Yeah, but not when you're just hugging me because you think I'm comfortable._" Tori said. "_And besides…what are you doing?_" Jade smirked and held up her hand, revealing the leash, which she had attached to Tori's collar while Tori was distracted.

"Come on mutt, time to go home, the night's almost over and you'll be naked soon. And I don't think you want to travel through the city naked, do you?"

"_You didn't have to attach the leash to me!_" Tori protested, reluctantly following Jade. "_Take it off!_"

"No. I paid good money for this leash; I'm going to use it." Jade told her. "Now stop whining."

"_You're leading me by a leash you attached to my sex slave collar!_" Tori protested. "_I have every right to complain!_"

"No you don't. Now if I was using the riding crop that I brought just in case you proved to be stupidly stubborn, then you could complain." Jade told her, grinning. Tori came to a stop and stared at her in horror.

"_You bought a riding crop?_" She yelled. "_Seriously, what kind of stores do you shop at that sell riding crops and sex slave collars?_"

"I'm honestly not sure why they had a sex slave collar, but I already owned the riding crop." Jade said, pulling it out of her pocket. "I was alive when these had a purpose outside of the bedroom remember. It's a little old though, the leather is starting to crack."

"_Okay, how did you fit that in your pocket?_" Tori asked, her eyes wide.

"Magical pocket pocket-dimension spell." Jade said matter of factly.

"_Why do you still own a riding crop?_" Tori demanded. "_I'm 99.9% sure that Beck wasn't in to that sort of thing._" Jade laughed.

"No, Beck wasn't into that sort of thing. I guess I just kept it out of sentimentality." She said with a shrug.

"_I don't want to know, do I?_" Tori asked warily. Jade laughed again.

"Probably not. The story of my threesome with Joan of Arc and Mulan would probably break your mind." Tori cocked her head to the side.

"_How did that result in the use of a riding crop? Who were you using it on , and why did they let you?_" Jade blushed.

"Actually, Joan was using it on me." Tori's eyes widened even more. "I lost a poker game, okay? And then Joan cast a spell on it so that it always shows up in my home when I move or try and throw it away."

_"Have you and Rosie used it?_" Tori asked, sounding embarrassed just by asking. Jade looked at her, then laughed.

"Me and Rosie? Vega, let me tell you something. Rosie is the most determinedly straight person I have ever met. She'd never do anything with me, because no matter how bored she is, she knows that she can get a guy like that." She snapped. "Seriously, Rosie would put James Bond to shame."

"_Oh._" Tori said, sounding slightly relieved. Jade laughed again.

"Tori, were you jealous of Rosie?" She asked teasingly. Tori looked away, refusing to make eye contact with Jade.

_"No._" She said, completely unconvincingly. Jade just laughed again and bent down to hug her.

"Relax. You're all mine, and I'm yours." She said quietly, scratching Tori behind the ears.

Author's Notes

Well. That…went in a weird area for a little bit. I do like that Tori automatically assumed that Jade was the dominant one in that little story though. Don't worry, that's as adult as this story is going to get in terms of sex. I have too much disdain for that aspect of paranormal romance to throw it in.

Thanks for reading guys! See you next time!


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer-I don't own Victorious

Chapter Nine

Jade removed her face from Tori's hair and looked around the room, sniffing the air. She frowned and gently got out of bed, opening the door quietly and heading downstairs. "You know, I'm starting to question why I have a phone at all. Nobody bothers to call before coming over." Jade said, walking into the kitchen where Rosie was cooking breakfast while another woman sat at the table and smoked a joint.

"Sorry Jade, but this couldn't wait." The woman said, standing up and turning to face Jade.

"Brenda, what have I have I told you about smoking in my house?" Jade demanded, folding her arms and glaring at Brenda, who sighed and put the joint out in her hand.

"Look, I came to tell you about the Hunters." She said, pocketing the joint. Jade sighed and dropped down into a chair.

"What? Is some big shot Hunter coming into Los Angeles?" She asked.

"They all are." Brenda growled, sitting down across from her. Rosie turned around from the stove and she and Jade stared at Brenda.

"What do you mean, they all are?" Rosie asked, snapping her fingers to turn off the stove.

"I mean, practically every Hunter in the United States is coming to Los Angeles." Brenda growled. "They finally organized themselves and formed a so called 'White Court'. They're going to come to Los Angeles and wipe out everything that isn't a Fey or an Elder God. Then they're going to 'clean up' the rest of the West Coast and work their way east from there." Jade and Rosie just stared, shocked. The Hunters had never organized before, preferring to work alone or in small groups.

"Every Hunter?" Jade asked slowly, frowning.

"Well, no." Brenda admitted. "The order of Van Helsing and some of the more moderate Hunters have refused to join in this White Council. The leaders of the White Council have declared them the 'Black Council' in response."

"How do you know all this?" Rosie asked, confused.

"The White Council has already started to try and recruit us Immortals for the upcoming war." Brenda told her. "I know Custer has already signed up with them, and Napoleon is considering it."

"I assume they've already asked you?" Jade said, raising an eyebrow.

"Of course." Brenda said, shrugging. "I told them no of course. So they haven't told me when they're going to start their war."

"Well, thanks for the warning." Jade said, frowning thoughtfully. Brenda nodded and stood up.

"I've got to go alert as many people as possible." She said, pulling out her joint and walking out the back door. Rosie and Jade sat there in silence for a minute, not looking at each other.

"I've got to go tell the rest of the coven." Rosie said finally. Jade nodded silently, still thinking. Rosie patted her on the shoulder and walked out of the back door. Jade stood up and headed back upstairs. Tori had chosen the worst possible time to be turned into a werewolf. The worst part was that she knew that Tori wouldn't want to leave Los Angeles. She supposed that she could hypnotize Tori into leaving, put she knew that that wouldn't end well. Jade sighed and slipped back into bed. Hunters were notorious for being argumentative and not working together terribly well, so she knew that they had a few days before the war started at the very least.

_Two hours later_

"Jade, what's wrong?" Tori asked, looking at Jade in concern. Jade sighed.

"You know the Hunters I've mentioned occasionally?" She asked Tori. Tori nodded slowly. "They've organized themselves and they're planning to start a war with everything that can be killed in Los Angeles."

"Well, how many Hunters are coming?"

"All of them. Even if we discount the ones who are smart enough not to think that we're all evil, then you've still got somewhere close to fifty thousand trained killers pouring into Los Angeles."

"Maybe we should leave." Tori said slowly. Jade stared at her, taken aback.

"Excuse me?" Jade asked, surprised.

"Maybe we should get out of here before the war starts." Tori said. "We could get Rosie to cast a spell to make people forget about us, and we could leave. We could go anywhere you want." Jade's eyes widened.

"You'd do that?" She asked. Tori smiled and placed a hand on top of Jade's.

"Of course." She said. "I don't want either of us to die, and I know that I can't fight well. We can come back when the war's over." Jade smiled. "Why are you so surprised?" Tori asked, cocking her head to the side. Jade leaned forward and kissed Tori on the top of the head.

"Let's face it Vega, you don't usually make smart choices." She said.

"Excuse me? I'm not an idiot!" Tori said, leaning back and glaring at Jade.

"I never said that you were." Jade said, rolling her eyes and pulling Tori close. "I'm just saying that you don't always make the most intelligent decisions."

"Name one time I've done something unintelligent." Tori said, trying and failing to push away from Jade.

"Well, there was that one time you took Sikowitz to a play that made his life seem like a failed mess and then kept making convoluted plans to cheer him up without bothering to get your facts straight." Jade reminded her. Tori opened her mouth, closed it, and frowned.

"Name another time." She said, pouting. Jade just laughed and pulled her closer, then started to sing, running a hand through Tori's hair.

_So smile, and pack your bags real good baby, _

_Because you'll be gone for a while._

_Girl, tell me how you feel, what's your fantasy? _

_Oh I see us on a beach down in Mexico._

_You can put your feet up, be my senarita_

_We ain't gotta rush just take it slow._

_You'll be in the high life, soaking up the sunlight,_

_Anything you want it's yours._

_I'll be having you live life like you should._

_You'll say you never had it so good. _

Author's Notes

We finally have a plot! Huzzah!

Brenda is Brenda Ann Spencer. Why she isn't in jail will be explained when she meets Tori. As for the whole Immortals thing, it's like this-I'm stealing the concept from the series "The Immortal Nicholas Flamel". Simply put, an Immortal is a human given immortality by a high powered being like a god or one of the Fey monarchs.

Thanks for reading guys! See you next time!


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer-I don't own Victorious

Chapter Ten

"You're leaving?" Rosie asked, folding her arms. Jade looked up from packing her suitcase.

"Yep." She said simply, going back to packing.

"I never thought you'd be the one to run away like a scared little puppy." Rosie said, raising an eyebrow. Jade glared at her.

"You and I both know that Tori would die if we stayed here. What would have me do?" She demanded.

"Send her away! Cat or Joan could take her into the NeverNever, and you could stay to help fight in the war."

"Yeah, send Tori, the innocent, naïve new werewolf, into the land of the Fey, that sounds like a great plan." Jade said sarcastically. "Besides, what war? The only people staying in Los Angeles are the Witches, the Wizards, and their allies and debtors. Everyone else that knows what's coming is getting out of Dodge."

"If we run now then we're just giving up!" Rosie snapped.

"No, if we run now, then we live to fight another day in one of _our_ cities." Jade said patiently. "Los Angeles has never been one of our strongholds. Everyone else is heading for San Francisco, Chicago, New Orleans, Nashville, Las Vegas, Philadelphia, or New York. You know, the cities that are full of magic and are practically run by magical beings?"

"…You're not changing your mind about this, are you?" Rosie said after a moment. Jade shook her head, exasperated.

"Rosie, I need to protect Tori. Magic increases with time, and magic is strength in a war like this. And right now, Tori is as helpless as a puppy." Rosie sighed and nodded.

"You picked the worst possible time to fall in love, you know that right?" She said with a slight smile, holding out her hand to shake. Jade took it, then pulled Rosie into a tight hug.

"Take care of yourself, okay?" She said, sounding close to tears. Rosie swallowed back her own tears and nodded.

"I survived the Civil War, I'll survive this war." She said, pulling back and giving Jade a small smile. "I cast that spell you requested, so you can leave whenever you finish packing." Jade nodded.

"Thanks." She said pulling Rosie back into a quick hug. Rosie hugged her back, then smiled and left. Jade swallowed again, then turned back to her suitcase and resumed packing.

_Five hours later_

Tori showed up at Jade's doorstep, carrying two large suitcases. "Is that everything?" Jade asked, opening the door and letting her in. Tori looked down, blushing.

"No, but these are essentials. I wasn't sure how big of a car we were taking, so I left the rest of the stuff in Trina's car." She said.

"Car? Who said anything about taking a car?" Jade asked, raising an eyebrow. "We need to stay under the radar Vega. We're walking." Tori's eyes widened in horror, and Jade started laughing, unable to keep a straight face. "I'm just joking Vega, walking would be way too slow. No, I just wanted to see your face." Tori pouted and hit Jade on the head.

"That's not funny." She complained. Jade just laughed and messed up Tori's hair.

"Yes it was. Now come with me, I want your input on our destination." She said, turning around and heading for the kitchen. Tori followed her, and Jade pointed at a map of the United States. "Alright, now, we only have a few practical options. You see, Los Angeles isn't a magical stronghold, not really. There are a lot of magical beings here, but not as much as you'd think. Most of us need darkness after all, so Southern California isn't a real great option. I circled the cities that are strongholds with red ink on the map." Tori bent down to consider the map, then looked up at Jade, frowning.

"Why do Las Vegas and San Francisco have X's through them?" She asked.

"They're both too close to Los Angeles to be a good choice, but they are strongholds, so we'll go there if you _really_ want to." Jade told her.

"These are all big cities." Tori said, frowning. "Don't we have to worry about people noticing when I turn into a wolf?" Jade grinned.

"Vega, I've been alive since the 1300's, remember? I'm one of the richest people in the planet."

"So?" Tori asked, confused. Jade rolled her eyes.

"Do you really think that I don't have a house in every single one of these cities?" She asked.

"Ohh…" Tori said slowly, nodding. She looked down at the map, then pointed at Chicago. "Let's go there." She said.

"Good choice." Jade said, nodding. "Alright, go get the rest of your stuff out of the car, then meet me in the garage. I've got some cleaning up to do." Tori nodded, and turned around. Jade pulled out a pair of scissors and began turning the map into confetti. She tossed them out the window, then headed for the garage. Tori was already there, staring at Jade's black RV.

"Magical garage?" She asked Jade, who nodded.

"And a magical RV." Jade told her, picking up two suitcases in one hand and snapping her fingers. The doors opened and a small set of steps lowered from below them to allow easier entrance into the RV.

"Fancy." Tori said with a smile. "But couldn't technology do that too?" Jade grinned.

"You ain't seen nothing yet." She said. "Welcome to my goth TARDIS." Tori frowned, grabbed two suitcases, and walked inside. Her jaw dropped, and she almost let the suitcases fall to the ground in shock as she looked around. The interior of the RV was huge, with multiple hallways going off in every direction and a set of stairs leading up to a second level.

"Can it travel through time?" Tori asked Jade as the goth girl came up behind her, the rest of Tori's luggage in hand. Jade chuckled.

"No. Trust me, time travel is something you do not want to mess with. That is one of the basic unwritten laws of the magical community-leave time alone. Now then, ready to go?"

"We've got to take Trina's car back home." Tori reminded her.

"No we don't." Jade said, heading for the driver's seat. "Unless you took off the license plates, they'll eventually find it." Tori frowned and followed her.

"I'm about to leave my family for who knows how long, without any explanation whatsoever, for an indeterminate amount of time." She said. "I just wiped their minds, I am not adding stealing and then leaving it lying in the street for them to eventually, maybe, find to that list." Jade sighed.

"Fine. Go get in Trina's car and drive it back to your house, I'll follow behind you." Jade said, sitting down in the driver's seat. Tori smiled, kissed her on the top of the head, and ran back out.

Author's Notes

I…got nothing. I have nothing extra to say in this note.

Thanks for reading guys! See you next time!


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer-I don't own Victorious

Chapter Eleven

Jade and Tori were in the RV's kitchen, eating. Well, Tori was eating. Jade was drinking, really. The RV might not have the ability to travel through time, but it could drive itself, so long as it new the destination. An enchantment had also been cast on the driver's seat to create a hologram of sorts that gave the impression someone was actively driving. "Uh, Jade?" Tori asked slowly, looking up from her burger.

"Yeah?" Jade asked, gulping down the last of the cow blood and shuddering in disgust.

"I've got a question about you…and Joan of Arc…and Mulan." Tori said slowly, blushing. Jade raised an eyebrow.

"What, you want to hear that story?" She asked, smirking and sitting down at the table across from Tori.

"No!" Tori said quickly, blushing even more fiercely. "I was just wondering…what happened? Why were you in that situation?" Jade scowled.

"Mulan discovered poker." She said simply. When she said nothing else, Tori frowned.

"A little more explanation please." Tori asked.

"Joan and I were…dating I suppose." Jade said with a sigh. "Of course, this was the early 1900's, we didn't call it dating then. And it's a little hard to date the Autumn Knight."

"The Autumn Knight?" Tori asked, frowning.

"Joan is now the second in command of Samhain, the king of the Autumn Court." Jade told her. "Samhain is the one who saved her from the execution, the one who made her immortal. In exchange, she acts as his emissary to the mortal plane and the other Fey Courts, and leads his armies in war."

"When did you meet her?" Tori asked curiously.

"I actually met her when she was still a regular human." Jade told her. "I was in France at the time, since wars are a great way to hide the fact that vampires are feeding. But we didn't start our relationship until the Protection War of the 1910's, when we met for the second time."

"The Protection War?" Tori asked.

"Germany pissed off a lot of Eastern European dragons over the course of the war." Jade told her. "It was all accidental of course, but dragons don't care about that. They just gathered their minions together and decided to raze Germany. That would have let everyone know that the magical things of the world still walked among them though, so we went to war with the dragons to stop them. That's when I met Joan again."

"What happened?" Tori asked eagerly. Jade sighed and looked away.

"She swept me off my feet." She admitted. "I went from one of the most dangerous and respected soldiers in the army to being Joan's humble and submissive lover." Tori stared at Jade, stunned.

"E…Excuse me?" She asked. "You were someone's humble and submissive lover? You?" Jade sighed again.

"You don't get it. Joan is…special. She is different. Actually, she's a lot like you, which is part of the reason why I acted like such a gank. I didn't want to be the sub again." Tori raised an eyebrow.

"Okay, but where does Mulan come in? Was Joan dating her at the same time or something?" Jade shook her head quickly.

"Joan never cheated on me." She said, sounding defensive. "No, the three of us were playing poker in Joan's tent. I'd managed to win most of the money, so Mulan decided to put sex on the line. She called it double or nothing, and said that if she won the next hand, we'd have a threesome. If she lost, Joan would get her sword, which apparently had some kind of enchantment on it, and Joan was a collector. So, Joan agreed, and I went along with it, since I'd do anything Joan wanted back then. Mulan won that hand."

"And the riding crop came in where?" Tori asked, frowning. Jade blushed slightly.

"Being in the Autumn Court for so long had made Joan…curious. She wanted to try something new, and Mulan wouldn't let her try it on her. I agreed to let Joan use her riding crop on me and…yeah."

"Joan of Arc is into BDSM?" Tori asked incredulously. Jade shook her head.

"No, she decided that it didn't really make her feel…anything. It kind of bored her frankly. Of course, my being a vampire probably didn't help her, since I barely felt anything."

"I see." Tori said, nodding.

"Vega, what are you thinking?" Jade asked warily.

"I'm just wondering if coating the crop in garlic or holy water would have changed anything." Tori said, shrugging.

"Well, actually, vampires just don't like garlic because it smells awful." Jade told her. "Or senses are six times stronger than those of a human, so the smell of garlic is like a physical barrier due to how strong it is. And holy water would literally burn me." She stopped and blinked as she realized just what they'd been talking about. "Tori!" Jade yelled, sounding shocked.

"What?" Tori asked innocently.

"You were thinking about how you could dominate me, weren't you?"

"Actually, I was just trying to figure out how to stop you if ever tried to eat a person in front of me or did anything else that was bad, but now that you mention it…" Tori said thoughtfully.

"No!" Jade yelled. "I did the sub thing once; I'm not doing it again!" Tori laughed and put a hand on top of Jade's.

"Relax Jade, I was only joking." She told the goth girl. Jade glared at her, and then hauled her to her feet. "Jade, what are you doing?" Tori asked warily.

"The riding crop should be in my bedroom right now." Jade told her. "I'm going to show you why I don't want to be the sub again. Who knows, you might like it though." Tori's eyes widened, and she dragged her feet on the ground.

"No, no, no, no!" She protested. "No!" Jade smirked.

"Are you sure? Like I said, you might end up liking it."

"Yes I'm sure!" Tori yelped, hitting Jade's arm. Jade shrugged and let go.

"Fine, if you say so. I'll just get back at you some other way."

"Back at me for what?" Tori demanded.

"Wanting to using the riding crop on me in a way that I would actually feel it." Jade told her, walking away.

"I was joking!" Tori protested, running after her.

"Prove it." Jade said over her shoulder, smirking.

"Can't you read my mind?" Tori asked. Jade glared at her.

"I'm not Edward fucking Cullen!" She snapped. "And even if I was, I wouldn't be able to because you are clearly Bella."

"You don't mean that." Tori said with a smile, hugging Jade from behind and nuzzling the back of her neck. "You know you love me."

"…Fine." Jade sighed, turning around in Tori's arms and kissing her. "You're not Bella." Tori smiled. "I'm still getting back at you though." Tori stopped smiling.

"Is that really necessary?" She asked. Jade grinned and kissed her again.

"Yep."

Author's Notes

I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry that this is so late! Please forgive me!

Thanks for reading guys! See you next time!


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer-I don't own Victorious

Chapter Twelve

Jade tossed Tori a swimsuit. Tori caught it, then looked at it and frowned. "What's this for?" She asked, confused. Jade rolled her eyes

"Swimming of course. Jeez Vega, use that brain you claim to have."

"But, where are we going to swim?" Tori asked, deciding to ignore the insult.

"In the swimming pool." Jade said slowly, rolling her eyes.

"You have a swimming pool in the RV?" Tori said, surprised.

"Yeah. Magic, remember?" Jade said, picking up her own bikini and walking off. "Now hurry up, you need the exercise." She called over her shoulder. Tori rolled her eyes and got changed. When she'd finished changing, she started to leave the room, and then paused. Jade had never actually told her where the pool was.

"Oh, well that's just great." Tori moaned. "Now I'm going to get lost in here, and who knows when I'll be able to find the pool?"

"Walk straight down the hallway, fifth door on your right." Jade said from behind Tori, sounding amused. Tori whirled around to find Jade's image in the mirror, leaning back in the Jacuzzi and smirking.

"What the…how are you doing that?" Tori demanded.

"Magic." Jade said, shrugging. "I realized that I hadn't told you where the pool is, and since you can't use wolf senses in human form yet, so I figured I'd tell you through the mirror." Tori paused.

"How long have you been looking through the mirror?" She asked nervously. Jade grinned.

"The great part of this whole system is that it's meant just as much for security as it is for communications. So I could see you, but you couldn't see me until I wanted you to."

"How long?" Tori demanded, blushing.

"Ever since I reached the pool. So, yes, I did watch you get changed. And I must admit, I'm impressed. I thought a mutt would be much harrier than you are." Tori's eyes widened, and she whirled around and marched out of the room, ready to give Jade a piece of her mind face to face.

"Jade!" Tori yelled, marching into the pool area.

"Yeah?" Jade asked, looking up from the Jacuzzi. She'd filled it with bubbles, and now Tori could only see her face.

"How dare you peep at me!" Tori yelled angrily, walking forward. "What on earth made you think that that would be okay?"

"Well, I figured that I could make you forgive me pretty easily." Jade told her, smiling.

"And just how are you planning on doing that?" Tori demanded. Jade's smile became her 'sexy' smirk, and she stood up. Tori stared at her, wide eyed. Jade had removed her bikini top, and she threw her arms out, allowing Tori a full view. Tori continued to stare and Jade laughed and jumped up and down a little, making her breasts bounce.

"I take it you like what you see?" She asked, folding her arms under her breasts and pushing them up. Tori nodded silently, not looking away. Jade laughed again and climbed up out of the Jacuzzi. "Tori, you're drooling." She told the gawking brunette. Tori shook her head vigorously, trying to focus.

"I'm not drooling!" Tori protested. Jade laughed and put her bikini top back on.

"If you say so." She said, jumping into the pool. Tori rolled her eyes and jumped in after her. Jade let herself sink to the bottom and leaned against the wall of the deep ending, looking up at Tori. Tori frowned and looked around, treading water.

"Jade? Jade, where are you?" She called, turning around. Jade kicked off the ground, launching herself forward at Tori. Tori had just enough time to widen her eyes as Jade tackled her, wrapping her arms around her and shaking.

"Shark attack!" Jade yelled, pulling Tori down. Tori struggled as Jade hauled her over to the shallow end of the pool.

"Jade!" Tori protested, laughing, when they surfaced.

"What's wrong?" Jade asked, pressing Tori against the ramp that led out of the pool and leaning over her.

"I do have to breathe you know." Tori told her. Jade raised an eyebrow.

"Oh? Why, were you close to dying due to lack of oxygen?" She asked dryly.

"No, but still, that was pretty…" Tori started to say, but Jade cut her off, pulling her into a deep kiss. Tori closed her eyes, then opened them again. "Jade, your hand is on my breast." She said after breaking off the kiss.

"Why, so it is!" Jade said in mock surprise. She smirked and squeezed. "What are you going to do about it?" Tori stared at her for a moment, then reached up and grabbed Jade's breast. Jade's smirk widened and she bent down for another kiss. After a minute though, she frowned and pulled back.

"What's wrong?" Tori asked, frowning up at Jade in concern.

"Screw this." Jade muttered, brushing some hair out of her face and looking Tori in the eyes. "Sleep." Jade said gently, hypnotizing Tori. To her surprise, Tori didn't resist at all, and she was asleep a second later. Jade smiled and picked her up bridal style, carrying her out of the pool.

_Fifteen minutes later_

"C'mon Tori, time to wake up." Jade said, running a hand through her girlfriend's hair. Tori woke up slowly, blinking. She looked over at Jade.

"What happened?" Jade shrugged.

"You fell asleep." She said. Tori rolled her eyes.

"Well I know that. Why though?" She asked. Jade shrugged again.

"I hypnotized you." She said simply.

"You what?" Tori demanded, sitting up. Well, she tried to sit up, but something stopped her. She looked to either side, her eyes widening. Jade had handcuffed her arms and legs to the bedframe so that she was laying spread eagle on the bed. "Jade, what's going on?" Tori demanded.

"I got horny." Jade told her. "Between all the sex talk yesterday and everything that we did in the pool room, I couldn't take it anymore."

"But why did you handcuff me to the bed?" Tori demanded.

"I told you that I'd get you back for wanting to use the riding crop on me." Jade told her. "So, your punishment is not being able to participate."

"Oh yeah, that's my punishment." Tori said sarcastically. "Because heaven knows, being handcuffed to the bed wasn't enough of a punishment." Jade frowned and moved back a little so that she wasn't touching Tori at all.

"Do you really not want to do this?" She asked, sounding concerned. "I don't want to force you to have sex if you don't want to. I'm a lot of things, but a rapist is not one of them." Tori looked at her, then gave a small smile.

"Unhandcuff me and you have a deal." She said finally. Jade frowned.

"Do I have to?" She asked. "You look really hot like that." Tori blushed, but she kept a determined look on her face.

"Yes, you have to." Jade sighed and reached across Tori, grabbing the key off the nightstand and unlocking the handcuffs.

"Now then, lay back and let me do the work." Jade told Tori, nibbling on the other girl's earlobe.

"O…Okay." Tori gasped. Jade smirked and moved her mouth lower.

Author's Notes

Jade, did you really think Tori would let you keep her chained to the bed? And why do you have four sets of handcuffs? Did you borrow them from your Marvel counterpart or something?

Thanks for reading guys! See you next time!


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer-I don't own Victorious

Chapter Thirteen

Tori climbed out of the RV and frowned. "Jade, there's a girl with a tank here to see you!"

"Lori! What have I told you about parking your tank on my lawn?" Jade demanded. Tori frowned and turned around. To her surprise, Jade had her back turned towards the door the windows, and was rummaging through a drawer, looking for her Chicago house keys.

"How did you know who it was?" She asked. "You're not even looking. For all you know you yelled at the wrong person." Jade turned around, keys in hand, and raised an eyebrow.

"How many girls with tanks do you think live in Chicago Vega?" She asked. "Because it's actually not that common."

"Jade, you own a RV that's a couple thousand times bigger on the inside then it is on the outside. I have a collar that regular people can't see. For all I know, half the people in Chicago are driving tanks."

"Nah, that's Jerusalem." The girl said, sticking her head inside the RV. "Here in Chicago, everyone drives magical limos."

"Except you." Tori said, looking at the girl. She was about as tall as Jade was, with short blond hair that had been shaved off in random places.

"Actually, all the vanilla mortals see my tank as a limo." She told Tori, sticking out her hand. "The name's Lori by the way."

"I'm Tori." Tori said, shaking Lori's hand.

"Lori, why are you parked on my lawn?" Jade demanded, grabbing four pairs of suitcases, two in each hand, and walking out of the RV.

"Only one tread is on the grass!" Lori protested. "Besides, you've got housekeeping fairies, I'm sure they can fix it." Jade sighed and set the suitcases down on the doorstep and unlocked the door.

"Why are you here?" She asked, turning around to stare at Lori. The blond girl shrugged.

"I heard you were coming back to Chicago and I figured I'd hang around. Things are always interesting around you after all."

"Do you know any _guys_ with magic?" Tori asked Jade, raising an eyebrow. "Seriously, I don't think I've heard you mention knowing a single guy." Jade frowned.

"Well, I know Peter Pan, but I'm not sure that 'he' counts." She told Tori, turning around and walking back into the house.

"What do you mean?" Tori asked, frowning as she followed Jade into the house.

"Peter's an Imag." Lori told her. "A being brought to life by massive amounts of human imagination."

"The problem with that is that up until Disney came around with their animated movie, everyone always had a girl play Peter Pan, so everyone always pictured Peter as a girl, at least subconsciously." Jade said, walking up the stairs. "The result is that Peter has the mind and memories of the character of a book, but the body of a girl."

"She's learned to live with it though." Lori said. "I went on a date with her once. Best one night stand ever!" Jade rolled her eyes and walked into the master bedroom.

"So the answer is no, you don't know any guys." Tori said, raising an eyebrow.

"I know guys!" Jade protested. "I know Beck and Andre."

"Guys with magic." Tori told her.

"I know Link and Darth Vader." Jade said. Tori frowned and stared at her, not sure if she was kidding or not. "I'm a hundred percent serious." Jade assured her. "Link's a mercenary now and Darth Vader runs a coffee shop in New Orleans. It's actually quite popular."

"Dark Side Hot Chocolate…" Lori said with a dreamy smile on her face. Jade and Tori both gave her skeeved out looks.

"I really don't like how you said that." Tori slowly as she headed back to the RV for the rest of her suitcases. Jade kept each of her houses (and the RV) fully stocked with a location appropriate wardrobe, so she hadn't brought anything for herself.

"Agreed." Jade said. "And you might as well leave now Lori; I specifically came here to avoid excitement."

"What do you mean?" Lori asked, cocking her head to the side and frowning.

"The Hunters have organized and have decided to declare war on all of us, starting with the West Coast. I decided to get out of Dodge before anything started." Lori frowned.

"So, they've finally started their extinction war, huh?" She said quietly.

"Looks like it. At the very least they're working on pulling it off in the United States." Jade told her.

"Why are you running though?" Lori asked, confused. "You were one of the first people to join the Protection War." Jade nodded at Tori, who was just now coming back out of the RV.

"She's a newly turned werewolf." Jade told the blonde girl. "She wouldn't survive the war, so I decided to skip town to save her."

"Wow, she must really be special to get Ol' Blood and Guts to run from a war." Lori said teasingly. Jade just rolled her eyes at the use of her old war nickname. "What's your plan if they reach Chicago though?"

"Please, this is going to hurt the Hunters far more than it'll hurt us." Jade scoffed. "They'd have to fight their way through San Francisco, Las Vegas, and maybe New Orleans just to reach Chicago."

"The Hunters aren't all idiots." Lori pointed out. "I'm sure they have some kind of strategy."

"Yeah, I've been wondering about that too." Tori said, setting the suitcases down next to her.

"If it looks like they're going to reach Chicago, then we're going to London." Jade told them. Lori nodded, but Tori just gave her a confused look.

"Why London?" She asked.

"London is _our_ city." Jade told her. "More than any other city on the planet, London belongs to the magical community. There's a reason why a little island like Britain was able to create a world spanning empire after all." Lori nodded in agreement.

"So, do you have anything planned for your stay here?" She asked Jade.

"Well, I figured I'd show Tori the ropes. It's not the full moon anymore, so she can't change, but there are still things she needs to know."

"Agreed. I vote we start on the lesbian threesome lesson right now." Lori said, nodding firmly.

"No!" Tori yelled, sounding shocked.

"Aw, why not?" Lori asked, smirking. "C'mon, give me one good reason why not."

"Go ahead Tori, you tell her." Jade said, sounding rather strained.

"Because Jade and I are already dating." Tori said. Jade nodded.

"That's right. Tori and I are dating and so we can't have a threesome." She said quickly. Lori pouted.

"Aw, you're no fun anymore." She said, walking out of the house. As soon as the door had shut, Tori elbowed Jade in the ribs.

"What was that for?" Jade demanded.

"You had to think of reason why not to have a threesome, didn't you?" Tori demanded.

"No…" Jade said, completely unconvincingly. Tori sighed and grabbed her by the arm, dragging her upstairs. "Where are we going?" Jade asked, allowing Tori to lead her.

"You're going to prove your commitment to me in bed." Tori told her. Jade grinned.

Author's Notes

Lori is based on Tank Girl. I named her Lori in tribute to Lori Petty, the amazing actress who played Tank Girl in the movie.

Thanks for reading guys! See you next time!


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer-I don't own Victorious

Chapter Fourteen

Rosie opened the door to the master bedroom, then stopped and stared. Tori stared at her, mortified, and quickly pulled her hands out of Jade's hair. A second later, Jade removed her face from Tori's crotch and turned to look at Rosie, who hadn't moved a muscle. Jade opened her mouth angrily, then closed it and stood up, looking closer at Rosie. She snapped her fingers, and two robes floated out of the closet, with one going to Tori and the other to her. "You're covered in bruises and cuts." Jade said, walking up to Rosie while fastening the belt around the robe. "Why?"

"They won." Rosie said simply, looking and sounding exhausted.

"What?" Jade exclaimed.

"The Hunters won." Rosie told her.

"How?" Jade demanded.

"They had Excalibur and Clarent." Rosie told her. "The two swords of Arthur. We didn't stand a chance. The archmages were able to destroy the swords, but at the cost of their lives. The magical discharge from the destruction of the great swords caused an earthquake that leveled a good part of Los Angeles as well."

"Wait, I'm confused." Tori said, frowning. "What's so special about these swords? I mean, I know about Excalibur being special and all, but why was it able to make the Hunters win the battle?"

"Excalibur and Clarent are both Heavenly weapons." Jade told her. "We don't know what made them, but something…divine did. Excalibur is the sword of King Arthur, and Clarent is the sword he drew from the stone. They were second only in power to Mjolnir, hammer of Thor, and were equal in strength to the Hellblade. The bright side is that now that they're destroyed, they're out of magic tricks. The Hellblade is lost, and I doubt the last owner of it would hand it over even if they did find him and it. And as for Mjolnir…well, I kind of doubt Thor would lend them his weapon, even if any of them were capable of lifting it." Rosie nodded.

"The majority of the survivors headed to Las Vegas or San Francisco, but I thought you'd want to know, so I teleported here." She said, collapsing. Jade quickly caught her before she hit the ground.

"Here, let's get you cleaned up and in bed." She told Rosie, picking her up and walking out of the room, leaving Tori to get dressed.

_One hour later_

"How bad is it?" Tori asked Jade. The two girls were sitting in the kitchen, Tori eating a steak and Jade drinking a cup of blood.

"It's moderately bad." Jade admitted, looking up from her cup. "The loss of the swords takes a weapon out of our hands, even if it also takes one out of theirs. And the death of the archmages of Southern California isn't good either. On the other hand though, the vast majority of Los Angeles' magical community got out of Dodge before the battle started, and I'm sure that the wizards dealt a major blow to the Hunters. Besides, like I said, Los Angeles was never a stronghold. There were a lot of magic users there, sure, but there are even more in our strongholds, and the strongholds have magical protections around them as well. The swords were in all likelihood their ace in the hole, and now that they're gone they've got nothing left. They're going to break themselves against San Francisco, and then the war'll be over until another group of idiots gets the same idea in their heads."

"Are you sure?" Tori asked. Jade nodded.

"Of course I'm sure Vega. And besides, even if they did manage to take down San Francisco, they'd still have to deal with Las Vegas. And that's not going to be easy. You see, we made Las Vegas. The other strongholds existed before we came around, but _we_ built Las Vegas from the ground up, just like London. It's young, but it's still one of the strongest cities out there."

"Are you sure about that?" Rosie asked, walking downstairs. "I doubt the Hunters wouldn't have some kind of contingency plans."

"We're not fighting the Order of Van Helsing here. Hell, the Vatican is smarter than these idiots, even they know better than to start an extinction war." Jade told her. "In all likelihood, they never planned what to do if you guys destroyed the swords." Tori nodded, but Rosie didn't look so sure.

"I don't know, there's a lot of Hunters in this White Court of theirs, I'm sure they've got some intelligent people in it." She said. Jade shrugged.

"Intelligent or not, they're not going to fulfill their little plans." She said, gulping down the last of the blood. "Worst case scenario, they clean out San Francisco and are too exhausted to continue on the war."

"And the best case scenario?" Tori asked curiously. Jade grinned.

"We kill every last one of them and the Hunters have to start over from scratch in a few generations." She said, tossing the cup in the sink. Rosie grinned, conjuring up a glass of wine and raising it in the air.

"I'll drink to that." She said with a chuckle, taking a sip. "It'll be nice to have them out of our hair for a while." Tori frowned, a little uncomfortable with all this talk of death, but said nothing. Suddenly, the phone rang. "You've still got a landline?" Rosie asked, raising an eyebrow. Jade ignored her and picked up the phone.

"Yeah?" She asked.

"Turn on the TV to a news station." Lori said, her voice hoarse, before hanging up. Jade frowned, then reached over and turned the TV by the sink on.

"Breaking news!" A female reporter said. "San Francisco has been hit with three nuclear missiles. I repeat, the city of San Francisco has been hit with three nuclear missiles." Jade, Rosie, and Tori all stared at each other, horrified. "So far, nobody has stepped forward to claim responsibility for this atrocity, and the government has not yet discovered the culprits."

"They didn't." Rosie said quietly. "They wouldn't…"

"What, the Hunters wouldn't go for a total destruction policy?" Jade growled. "Why not, it's not like they've ever cared about collateral damage before."

"But still…" Rosie said. "They wouldn't launch a nuclear strike on a city full of vanilla mortals." Suddenly, a beam of light filled the room.

"I'm afraid they did." A young woman said as the light disappeared. Jade's eyes widened at the girl's plate armor and French accent.

"Joan?" She asked in disbelief.

Author's Notes

I'll admit, I'm not sure if I hate the White Court or Jade's father in The Shadow more right now.

Thanks for reading guys! See you next time!


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer-I don't own Victorious

Chapter Fifteen

"This doesn't make any sense." Jade growled, pacing the kitchen. "Why would they nuke San Francisco?"

"What do you mean? It seems pretty straight forward to me." Tori said, frowning. Rosie nodded.

"They're a bunch of racist assholes who don't care about collateral damage." She said.

"That's just it though." Jade said. "They do care about collateral damage to a certain extent. Most Hunters don't do what they do just because they hate us; they do it because they think that humans need to be protected. By launching three nukes at a major US city though, they've just made things worse for humans. This is going to start a major war, maybe even World War 3."

"No it won't." Joan told her. Jade turned to face her.

"What do you mean it won't? Somebody just dropped three nukes on San Francisco."

"Yes, but the thing is, every country with nuclear missiles makes them differently. As a result, it's possible to tell what country the nukes belonged to. And in this case, the White Court used Israeli nukes. Even the United States government isn't stupid enough to believe that Israel would nuke them." Joan told her.

"…I got to admit, that's actually a pretty good strategy." Rosie said reluctantly.

"No, it's not." Jade growled. "Yeah, that'll prevent World War 3 for a little while, but if their plan is to nuke every stronghold, that's going to start a war. And what'll they do if they clear out the United States? Our strongholds in Europe are Paris, Berlin, London, Rome, Venice, Moscow, all of Romania, and St. Petersburg. How can they nuke those without starting World War 3? Hell, the majority of our strongholds in South America are in places where humans can't or don't live, how will they find them?" Joan snorted.

"Seriously Jade? You're trying to bring logic and sanity into this?" She asked. Jade nodded, acknowledging the point.

"Uh, sorry, random question." Tori said, raising a hand. "What are you doing here?" She asked Joan.

"San Francisco was always a favorite of the Autumn Court." Joan told her. "King Samhain himself was in the city when the first nuke hit, though he was fortunately able to create a portal and escape through it before the second one hit."

"That doesn't explain why you're _here_ though." Tori pointed out.

"The Autumn Court has declared war on this so called 'White Court'." Joan said simply.

"That still doesn't explain anything." Jade snapped. "Now stop beating around the bush and get to the point."

"King Samhain has sent me to recruit the greatest lone warriors and bring them together to help in the oncoming battle. I have already recruited Link, the samurai known as Jack, Logan, Lord Vader, Peter Pan, Sherlock Holmes, Lori, Brenda Ann Spencer, Lady Kayley, Merlin, and Jason Voorhees. You're the last one on the list."

"I'm flattered, really, but I can't." Jade told her. "The whole reason I'm here and not in Los Angeles was to make it so that I don't have to fight."

"Know it's not." Tori said slowly. The others turned to look at her, and she blushed. "Jade, you came here to keep me safe, but the thing is, I won't be safe anywhere if the White Court has nukes. None of the strongholds will be able to keep us safe."

"Then we won't stay in a stronghold." Jade said quickly. "We can go to Alaska, nobody'll ever think to look for us there, and it's huge."

"I'm not going to spend the rest of my life hiding in Alaska while the world burns Jade." Tori told her. "And I know that you don't want to do that either."

"I'm not just going to leave you here in Chicago, which they can probably nuke at any time they want to." Jade snapped.

"You don't have to leave her in Chicago." Rosie pointed out. "I can take her to New Salem." Jade glared at the witch, who just rolled her eyes. "C'mon Jade, you're being stupid. If you run now and we win, you'll look like a coward in front of the whole magical community and most of them will shun you. If we lose, then it'll be you and Tori against an army that was able to destroy the Autumn Court of the Fey and the strongest warriors in the world. Either way, you'd end up in a living hell." Jade growled and stomped over to the fridge to get another glass of blood.

"What's New Salem?" Tori asked, confused.

"It's a pocket dimension, similar to the Never-Never but much smaller." Rosie told her. "You see, some Imags can live among the humans by making minor changes to their appearances-shaving off facial hair, changing their clothes, dying their hair, etc., etc. Vader is able to run his coffee shop because everyone just assumes he's a huge Star Wars fan. However, there are those who can't blend in so easily, and those that just don't want to live in the human world where they'll constantly be assaulted with new versions of their lives. So they live in New Salem."

"Yeah, great idea." Jade growled, turning around to face the others. "Send the newly made werewolf to a pocket dimension populated by such wonderful people as Dracula, Maleficent, and the Big Bad Wolf."

"I'll go with her to keep her safe." Rosie said reassuringly. "I'm not in any shape to fight in the oncoming battle anyway." Jade scowled and looked away.

"Jade, look at me." Tori said, getting up and walking over to her. "I know you want to protect me, but isn't this the best way to do that? Send me to somewhere that isn't even on Earth, and then go and remove the threat permanently?" Jade looked at her, and Tori continued, a slight smile on her face. "Besides, I know you want to go fight." Jade gave a small chuckle.

"You know me too well." Tori pulled her into a kiss, then turned to face Rosie.

"Let's go pack." She said, heading upstairs. Rosie quickly followed her, leaving Joan and Jade alone in the kitchen.

"She seems nice." Joan said after a moment of awkward silence.

"She is." Jade said, downing the rest of the blood in one quick gulp.

"Does she know about…?"

"Yep." Jade said, tossing the cup into the sink. "Ready to go?" She asked, cutting off the next question Joan was about to ask. Joan nodded, holding out her hand for Jade. Jade took it, and the two disappeared in a beam of light.

Author's Notes

Yes, Tori is taking the appearance of Joan rather well, but think about it-she already knows that Jade doesn't have feelings for Joan anymore, and, well, San Francisco just got nuked! She's not Trina or some shallow bimbo, she gets that there are more important things right now then having a pointless catfight with Joan of Arc.

And as for why Jade didn't just head straight for New Salem when she found out about the war-Jade didn't know that the White Court had nukes, she figured that this would be a quick fight and she just wanted to keep Tori safe. Since she can't make portals on her own, it made far more sense to go to a stronghold away from the action rather than going to a pocket dimension.

Thanks for reading guys! See you next time!


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer-I don't own Victorious

Chapter Sixteen

"I hate portal travel." Jade growled, stumbling forward. Joan shot her arm out, grabbing the back of Jade's shirt to keep her from falling over.

"I thought vampires were supposed to be graceful." Joan remarked with a smile. Jade glared at her.

"We are." She growled. "But we're not meant to be deconstructed atom by atom and sent somewhere else to be reconstructed. We're too tough for that." Joan raised an eyebrow.

"You're too tough to teleport? How does that work?" She asked skeptically.

"Have you ever tried to cut a vampire with something that wasn't designed to cut us, or that wasn't magical? It's not easy. We're built as strong as marble, and that's not something that's easy to take apart. The only people I've seen kill a vampire with non-magical blades are Logan, and Angela." Jade said defensively. She stopped and frowned, thinking. "Wait a minute. How come you didn't recruit Angela? I mean, I get not grabbing Freddy and Chucky, they're both evil bastards, but you recruited Jason."

"Jason orders King Samhain a debt." Joan said quickly, shrugging. Jade raised an eyebrow.

"And you seriously expect me to believe that Angela hasn't racked up any sort of magical debt herself?" Joan blushed slightly.

"She was already here, so I didn't have to go grab her." She admitted. Jade frowned.

"Wait, why was she already here?" Joan gave Jade a sheepish smile and Jade's eyes widened.

"You and Angela? You, the Maid of Orleans, the Warrior Saint, are dating Angela freaking Baker, the Angel of Death?" She asked, incredulous.

"I don't get why you're so weirded out by that." Joan said, walking down the hall, heading for the meeting room. "I dated you for a while, and you're a vampire."

"The difference is that I only kill people to survive or in self-defense. Angela kills people for annoying her, or just for fun." Jade reminded her, following the other girl.

"She hasn't done that since we started dating." Joan said, pushing open the door. Jade decided to drop the issue, walking past Joan towards the table. Gathered around the table was a group that most people would only expect to see together in fanart. Though admittedly, she doubted that anyone would ever have included Brenda Ann Spencer in that group. Samurai Jack and Link were comparing their swords and talking about previous battles; Kayley was sitting between Jason Voorhees and Wolverine, and giving them both uncomfortable looks. Jason just sat there in silence, while Tank Girl was sitting on the other side of Wolverine, both of them talking about the wars they'd fought in and smoking cigars, with Lori arguing over the superiority of the tank even when compared to Wolverine's claws. Angela Baker was being questioned by Sherlock Holmes, who was asking her about the tricks she used to evade the police. Merlin was also questioning someone-Darth Vader. He wanted to know how Vader kept his mechanical body parts running without anybody's help and why he hadn't switched to magic. And Peter Pan was sitting on Brenda Ann Spencer's lap, trying to pull the joint out of the immortal psychopath's lips.

"Put it out Brenda." Joan ordered as she walked past, heading for the set of doors in the opposite half of the room. Brenda sighed and crushed it in the palm of her hand.

"Show off." Peter said, rolling her eyes.

"Look who's talking." Jade said, sitting down between Sherlock and Brenda.

"Miss West." Sherlock said, nodding at her.

"Sherlock." Jade said, nodding back.

"Hi Jade." Angela said brightly, smiling at her.

"Hey Angela. Has he asked you about the secrets of Jack the Ripper yet?" Jade asked.

"Why would I do that?" Sherlock asked, looking at the two young women, confused.

"Because she was Jack the Ripper." Jade said, grinning at the surprise that flashed across the great detective's face.

"You were?" He asked, turning to face Angela.

"Yeah." Angela admitted. "I used the name Jack to give myself extra protection, and everything spiraled out from there." Before Sherlock could question her further however, Joan reentered the room.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, if I may have your attention please!" She called out. Everyone immediately stopped talking and turned to look towards her. "May I present your host, the leader of this army, King Samhain of the Autumn Court." She said, opening the door. There was a moment of silence, and then King Samhain walked in. Jade fought back the urge to laugh that she always felt when she saw Samhain. He was a dead ringer for Tim Curry, even though he was currently wearing a full set of black plate armor.

"Good evening." Samhain said, sitting down. Jade gave a small smile. He even sounded like Tim Curry. "I assume you all know why I've called you here?" Everyone nodded. "Good, that'll save time. And Jade, I do not merely sound and look like Tim Curry. Tim Curry is the disguise I wear when I go among the humans."

"Well, that certainly explains a lot." Kayley said, her eyes wide.

"Mmm, quite." He said, grinning. "Now then, to business. This so called White Court has already fought their way through the West Coast. They are currently in the far north of Idaho. This fortress exists in the Never-Never, so we can come out wherever they are. We have to work quickly though, before they reach a more populated area, or we run the risk of exposing ourselves to the Vanilla Mortals. The plan is simple. We will leave the Never-Never and appear right in front of them, and we will engage them in battle. They will have the advantage of numbers, but we will have the advantage of surprise and sheer power. There is a slight snag however."

"What snag?" Logan growled.

"They have a moving castle." Samhain told him. "It's enchanted so that the Vanilla Mortals can't see it, but it does have cannons and a full contingent of armor golems. We'll need to send in a small task force to take it out from the inside."

"Why can't you just blast it?" Lori demanded.

"Because, it is a marvel of magic and science in one." Samhain told her. "I want it."

"I'll go." Jade said.

"As will I." Merlin said.

"It would be my pleasure." Jack said, nodding.

"Very well. The three of you will go with Joan to the castle as soon as the rest of us have entered the battle. Take no prisoners. They wanted an extinction war. Well then, we will give them an extinction war."

Author's Notes

Sorry this is so late guys! Thanksgiving got pretty hectic. Sorry!

Thanks for reading guys! See you next time!


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer-I don't own Victorious

Chapter Seventeen

Jade walked over to Angela, who was sitting on a bench sharpening her ax. "So, had did it happen?" She asked, sitting down.

"How did what happen?" Angela asked, looking up from her ax and brushing the hair out of her face.

"You know what." Jade said simply. "You and Joan."

"I used my evil 'spawn of Hell' to seduce her." Angela said sarcastically. Jade rolled her eyes.

"I'm not going to judge you." She said. "I'm a vampire; I've been killing people since long before you were born." Angela nodded, acknowledging the point.

"She actually came to me." She told Jade. "I spend a lot of time among the Autumn Court, and on Valentine's Day this year, Joan came up to me and kissed me."

"And you didn't try and attack her?" Jade asked, surprised.

"I didn't say that." Angela admitted. "I judo threw her over the table and ran. She spent the next month apologizing, and the month after that flirting."

"And then you gave in?"

"I prefer to think of it as her winning me over, but sure." Angela said. Before either of them could say anything else, Joan walked up. She bent down and gave Angela a quick peck on the cheek, then turned to face Jade.

"King Samhain is ready to open the portal. We are about to start the battle." She told Jade, who nodded and stood up.

"I'll see you guys soon." She said, walking off.

"Don't you want directions on where King Samhain is?" Joan asked, stopping her. Jade tapped her nose, grinning.

"Vampire, remember?" She said. "I can smell him."

_Five minutes later_

Jack stuck his head through the portal and looked around cautiously. "The way is clear." He reported upon pulling his head back out. Merlin followed him in, but King Samhain stopped Jade.

"Try not to wreck my new castle too much." He told her. Jade glared at him and flipped him off as she stepped through the portal.

"So what's the plan?" Jade asked, looking at the others. They were in a large room, with three corridor's branching off in different directions.

"We split up." Merlin said, looking around. "That way we can make sure we clear every room."

"Makes sense." Jack said, nodding.

"I call the path straight ahead." Jade told them, walking forward without waiting for the others to object. She hadn't gotten very far before two men, both dressed in body armor, burst out of side door, machine guns raised. Jade raised an eyebrow. "What are those supposed to do?" She asked, smirking.

"The bullets have been blessed by a priest." One of the men said, grinning triumphantly. Jade widened her eyes in mock terror.

"Oh no, blessed bullets. Whatever shall I do?" She asked dryly. "Nobody in the last 700 years has ever thought of having some priest bless their bullets." The men scowled and opened fire. Jade jumped up on the ceiling and ran at the men, dodging the bullets, then launched herself down at the men, tackling one of them and ripping his throat out with her teeth. The other man whirled around and opened fire, but Jade threw herself to the side and shoved her claws into his eyes, killing him. "That's what happens when you thugs get uppity." She said, walking away.

_At the same time_

Jack stared up at the massive suit of armor. It was at least fifteen feet tall, made out of black iron and wielding an equally massive mace. It swung the mace down at him, and he stepped to the side, then slashed out with his sword, cutting the mace head off. The suit of armor raised the now somewhat useless stick, staring at in in confusion. Jack grinned and jumped up, slashing the suit in half vertically. It fell apart, landing on the ground and revealing thirty White Court Soldiers with their guns pointed at him. Jack ran at them, slicing the bullets they fired in half with his sword as he charged.

_At the same time_

Merlin slammed his staff down on the ground, turning the soldiers' guns into snakes. He raised an eyebrow as they drew their swords and ran at him. He slammed his staff again, but the swords remained the unchanged. Merlin scowled and threw a fireball at one of the oncoming soldiers. The swords must have been blessed. He whirled his staff in the air in a circle blasting the soldiers in every direction. A moment later, ten armor golems came into the room, maces at the ready. "I'm too old for this." Merlin muttered, readying himself.

_Ten minutes later_

Jade threw two swords at the soldiers standing guard at a set of large oak doors, killing them both. She kicked the doors open walking into the room. Thirteen middle aged men and women bolted to their feet, turning away from a magical hologram that displayed the ongoing battle. Jade was glad to see that it did not seem to be going well for the White Court.

"You're the vampire that's been attacking our soldiers and golems." One of the men said, drawing his sword.

"No duh." Jade said sarcastically, rolling her eyes.

"You are one beast." A woman said. "No matter how strong you are, what chance do you think you stand against the thirteen of us? We are the leaders of the White Court, the protectors of humanity. We have killed your kind for generations in the defense of our fellow human beings. What chance do you have?"

"You people clearly have no idea who I am." Jade growled. "I am Jade West. I was turned by Dracula himself. I have fought in every war since the 1390 that you have ever heard of, and hundreds more that you have not. I have fought gods, loved goddesses, and destroyed nations so thoroughly that most people don't even know they existed. Dragons fear me, giants tremble at the mention of my name, and I once made Queen Titania my willing slave. The real question is, what chance do you have against me?"

Author's Notes

I promise that the next chapter will have more action and will also focus on the battle taking place outside the castle. Don't worry, I didn't gather all these awesome characters just to not use them.

Thanks for reading guys! See you next time!


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer-I don't own Victorious

Chapter Eighteen

Lori climbed up into her tank, then stopped and turned to smirk at Logan. "Hey muttonchops! I bet I can kill more people than you can!"

"What's the stake?" Logan asked calmly, lighting a cigar.

"Loser pays for dinner." Lori said with a grin. Logan raised an eyebrow, and then shrugged.

"What the hell. Deal." Lori smiled and shut the hatch on her tank, strapping herself into the driver's seat. Her tank looked normal on the outside, but it had been heavily customized so that one person could do everything.

"You're going to lose that bet." Sherlock said from his position next to Logan, drawing his cane sword and examining it.

"What makes you say that?" Logan growled.

"Elementary my dear Logan. She has a tank, you have claws. She can kill multiple people in one shot; you can only kill two people at a time. She can kill from a distance, you can't. I hope you have your wallet ready." Sherlock told him, sheathing his cane sword again. Logan growled and puffed on his cigar, ignoring him.

On the opposite side of the battle line, Kayley was swinging her sword experimentally, making sure that all of her armor had been put on correctly. Angela raised an eyebrow. "Why do you wear that stuff?" She asked. Kayley was the only one of the soldiers recruited by Joan to wear any form of armor, and it confused Angela.

"It was my father's armor." Kayley told her, sheathing her sword. "I wear it remind myself what I fight for."

"Revenge?" Angela asked curiously. Kayley shook her head.

"No. I fight for justice and the protection of the weak, the virtues of the Round Table."

"Sounds boring." Brenda said from the other side of the two women, checking her sniper rifle.

"We can't all be murdering psychopaths." Link told her, walking up to the trio. Brenda glared at him.

"I'm not a murdering psychopath all the time." She told him. "Just on Mondays."

"Ignore her." Peter said, landing down next to them and putting an arm around her girlfriend's shoulders. "That's what I do."

"Gee, thanks." Brenda growled, slamming the magazine into her rifle.

"I kid." Peter said with a laugh, kissing her on the cheek.

"Ready yourselves." Vader said, walking up to the others with Jason close behind. "They've begun their charge."

"Finally." Brenda said excitedly, climbing up into her sniper tower. She looked through the scope and was about to pull the trigger when something smashed into her target, ripping it and several soldiers around him to shreds. "Dammit Lori!" She snapped into her radio.

"Oh I'm sorry, was that your target?" Lori asked. Brenda could practically hear the grin in her voice. She growled and fired off ten shots, dropping twelve soldiers. Just then, several Humvees burst from the ranks of the White Court soldiers, miniguns blazing. The Fey of the Autumn Court raised their shields, stopping the bullets, and Brenda lined up the head of one of the drivers in her scope. Before she could fire off a shot though, the Humvee was lifted up into the air. Brenda frowned and removed her eye from the scope, looking around. Vader had his arms in the air, and all the Humvees were floating in the air. He stepped forward and shoved outward with his hands, sending the vehicles flying. They slammed into the ranks of the White Court, ripping large holes in the enemy lines.

"Charge!" King Samhain ordered from atop his skeletal horse, drawing his sword. The Fey led the charge, with their mercenary allies close behind. Brenda remained where she was however. Charging with a sniper rifle was not practical.

_Ten minutes later_

Jade dodged to the side as one of the leaders of the White Court charged at her, war hammer in hand. She then slashed at him with her claws, but he was able to dodge her, and then the other leaders joined the fray, weapons ready. Jade jumped into the air, out of range of their weapons, and landed on the wall, glaring down at the Hunters. She reached into her pocket and pulled out a knife, then launched herself back at them, landing on one of the women and stabbing her in the neck, killing her instantly. The Hunter closest to her, a large man with a big beard and a longsword, let out a roar of rage and swung at her head, aiming to decapitate her. Jade lunged forward, stabbing him in the stomach and then the heart, before whirling around to block a slash from an ax wielding woman.

"Die beast!" Another man yelled, throwing a spear at Jade's back. Jade jumped straight up, and the spear slammed into the woman's chest. Jade laughed at the look of horror on his face, then grabbed the woman's ax and threw it at him, cutting his head off.

"That's four of your number dead idiots!" She taunted. "Do you want to accept the inevitable and surrender to you deaths, or do you want to keep fighting?" One of the men, the only one who had not moved from his chair, spoke up.

"There are still eight of them creature." He told her. "They undoubtedly feel they have an advantage of numbers."

"You will not fight?" The last remaining woman demanded, glaring at him over her shoulder.

"I will not." He said, nodding. The woman scowled, then Jade threw the knife into her eye socket, dropping her.

"Times up." Jade growled, running at the remaining seven. One of the men pulled out a six shot colt revolver and fired of two shots before Jade grabbed him, broke his neck, and then used him as a human shield, opening fire with the colt and killing five more, leaving one man left alive. Jade turned around frowning, as she looked for the last man. Suddenly, he stabbed her from behind with his machete, driving the blade through her chest, barely missing her heart. Jade gasped in pain and the man grinned.

"You should have paid more attention beast." He told her smugly. Jade looked down at the blade, then started laughing.

"So that's what happened to Jason's original machete!" She exclaimed. "He's been looking everywhere for it." Jade walked forward, letting the blade pull out.

"I…Impossible!" The man yelled, horrified. "This blade has been blessed! It should have killed you instantly, regardless of where it hit!"

"You dumb fuck, that's the Hellblade." Jade told him. "It was forged by Satan himself in the flames of Hell. Blessing it did nothing. And the magic within the blade itself actually made me feel better." She lunged forward and grabbed him by the neck, then ripped the Hellblade from his hand and stabbed him in the heart with it. Jade pulled the blade from his chest, letting him fall to the ground, then turned to face the man in the chair.

"I never wanted this." He told her sadly as she walked over to him. "I opposed the destruction of San Francisco, but the others overruled me. It seems fitting that we should die now, though ironic that God would choose you as the instrument of justice." Jade put her arms around his head, and solemnly broke his neck, killing him instantly and painlessly.

Author's Notes

Well, that explains why Jason's machete can go through anything! It's the One Machete! I wonder if anybody's ever gone on a quest to destroy it by throwing it into the flames of Hell?

Thanks for reading guys! See you next time!


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer-I don't own Victorious

Chapter Nineteen

Jade walked away from the corpses to more closely examine the hologram of the battle. "Have they won yet?" Merlin asked, walking into the room.

"Looks like it. Did you destroy all the armor golems?" She said, not looking away from the hologram.

"Kind of." He said, walking up to the hologram. "Those that were still standing self-destructed not long ago. My guess would be that the White Court leaders put that in place as a safeguard to keep their technology from being turned against them."

"If that is truly the case, then why did the castle not self-destruct as well?" Jack asked, walking in.

"It tried to." Merlin said with a grin. "But once the statues had destructed, I realized what was going on and cast a spell that prevented it from doing so."

"Thanks." Jade said, nodding. "Out of curiosity, do you have the strength for a portal spell?" She asked, pulling out her cell phone."

"Of course." Merlin said, slightly offended that Jade felt the need to ask such a question.

"Would you mind sending me back to my house in Chicago?" She asked, firing off a quick text to Rosie. "I have a very worried girlfriend." Merlin nodded.

"Certainly. I wish you luck in not getting your head ripped off by her." He said, gesturing with his staff.

"She's not angry." Jade assured him. "I'll be fine."

"No lover is ever fine when their partner goes to war without them." Merlin told her, opening the portal. Jack nodded.

"Agreed." Jade raised an eyebrow but said nothing.

"See you guys later." She said stepping through the portal.

_One second later_

Jade stumbled out of the portal and scowled as she tried to keep herself from shaking. She really, really hated portal travel, but it was faster than driving from Idaho to Chicago. A second later another portal opened, and Rosie and Tori hurried out of it, with Tori throwing herself at Jade. Jade pulled her into a deep, passionate kiss, then frowned a moment after they pulled apart. "You're covered in bruises." She growled. "Why are you covered in bruises?"

"We may have arrived in New Salem a few days before a group of villains attempted to overthrow the government." Rosie admitted with a wince. Jade stared at her, then looked down at Tori.

"Who do I need to kill?" She growled. "Tell me their names. I don't care if it was fucking Chernabog, I will kill whoever hurt you."

"Calm down Jade, it was Dr. Facilier, and Rose Red killed him." Tori said, hugging Jade tighter. "I'm just glad that you're okay."

"Of course I'm okay." Jade said with a smirk. "I'm me." She looked back at Rosie. "Who started that mess, Dracula?" She asked. She didn't care what Tori said, she was going to hurt someone for hurting Tori.

"Actually…it was Susan." Rosie admitted. Jade stared at her, not sure if she'd heard right.

"Susan? As in Susan Pevensie? As in, The Lion, the Witch, and the Wardrobe Susan?"

"Yeah." Rosie said, nodding. "It surprised everyone, including her siblings. Don't worry though, they put her in the cage they used to keep Rumplestilsken in."

"Don't worry? Rumplestilsken is loose and you're telling me not to worry?" Jade demanded.

"They made a deal with him, and you know how he is with deals." Rosie said reassuringly.

"Can we talk about this later?" Tori asked, resting her head on Jade's shoulder. "I'm really tired right now, and I just want to rest."

"Right, sorry." Jade said, scooping Tori up bridal style and walking into the house and up the stairs.

_Three hours later_

Rosie scowled and pulled her head out from under her pillow. "Really tired my ass." She growled, climbing out of bed and walking out of the bedroom she was sleeping in. She hadn't minded when they first started, seeing as (thanks to the wonky time of New Salem in relation to Earth) Tori hadn't seen Jade in two weeks and had spent those two weeks constantly worrying for Jade's safety. But they'd just kept going, and going, and going! Rosie new rabbits that got tired of screwing each other quicker than that, and Tori's screaming wasn't helping matters. Muttering to herself, she walked over to the master bedroom door and cast a soundproofing spell on the whole room, then went back to bed.

Author's Notes

Sorry for the surprise semi sex scene. I couldn't resist. :)

Yes, this chapter was short. I'm afraid I have bad news. My production schedule is going to seriously go down in all likelihood. There are two reasons for this-I have finals coming out, and I ran out of my depression medication. The chapters that do come out will be longer than this one, don't worry, but they will come out less frequently for a while. I'm very sorry, but I'm afraid that if I tried to keep up my normal pace I'd be giving you guys substandard material, and I don't want to do that. Please don't hate me.

Thanks for reading guys! See you next time.


	20. Chapter 20

Disclaimer-I don't own Victorious

Preface-Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you so much for allowing me to take this break! The majority of my finals are over and done with, and my depression medication prescription has been refilled, so I'm ready to go again. Diamond Eyes will be updated tomorrow for those of you who read that story, don't worry. Once again, thank you for letting me take a break to recharge and get other stuff done, enjoy the story!

Chapter Twenty

"Hey you guys! C'mon, there's going to be a victory party at Vader's!" Lori called out, walking out of a portal and into Jade's kitchen.

"Jade and Tori have already been celebrating the whole week." Rosie told her. "They've been celebrating in the bedroom, in the shower, on the couch, in the indoor swimming pool, and I even think I heard Tori screaming from the kitchen once."

"Don't worry, I cleaned the table afterwards." Jade told her, smirking as Tori blushed.

"It doesn't matter! My point is that I'm living here too! I get that you love each other, and I know that we really don't have anything to do right now, since we don't have to work, but there are things you could do besides have sex."

"You once had five guys at once on my bed, while I was home." Jade told her. "We at least shut the door before we do anything." Rosie glared at her and threw an orange at her head, which she caught with a laugh.

"Aw man, you should have called me over!" Lori moaned, giving Rosie a mock glare.

"You wouldn't have stopped them; you'd have tried to join in." Rosie growled.

"I know!"

"Tori would have kicked you out of the house the first time you tried." Jade told her. "If you tried it again, she'd probably attack you in her wolf form."

"I would." Tori admitted, nodding. Lori frowned.

"C'mon Tori, why you gotta be that way?" She asked, saddened by this information.

"I'm dating Jade!" Tori yelled, exasperated.

"What's your point?" Lori asked, cocking her head to the side, confused. Tori stared at her, and then turned to glare at Jade.

"She's your friend, explain it to her." She said, giving up. Jade opened her mouth, and then closed it, frowning thoughtfully.

"It's cheating. If you're in a relationship, you should only 'do it' with that person." She said finally. Tori folded her arms and raised an eyebrow, annoyed. "What? I explained why I won't have a threesome with you and Lori!"

"It took you a minute to come up with that explanation." Tori told her, frowning. "I'm just trying to figure out how to punish you for that. You don't sleep, so I can't exactly make you sleep on the couch. The collar won't let me tie you up, so that's out."

"You could just acknowledge that I have different values than you and that I'm working on it." Jade suggested.

"Look, you can have your little spat later." Rosie told them. "There's a party at Darth Vader's coffee shop in New Orleans. I'm going. Tori, you know you can't resist that much awesome. Jade, Vader has coffee flavored blood on the magic menu. You love that stuff. Let's go." Jade shrugged and got off the island and walked towards the portal, grabbing Tori by the hand and leading her into it.

"This is…" Tori said slowly, looking around the coffee shop.

"Different than what you expected?" Jade suggested, grinning. Tori nodded, silently. "Yeah, he gets that a lot." When Tori had pictured Darth Vader's coffee shop, she'd pictured a dark lounge, with lots of black and red. She had not expected a very clean, very bright building with comfortable chairs and booths. In short, it looked like a very nice, privately owned Starbucks. "Vader loves the irony. People never know how to react when they walk in here and find Darth Vader serving coffee in such a warm looking place, and he thinks it's hilarious." Jade continued. She looked at Tori's surprised face, and her smile widened. "He's right, this is hilarious." Tori glared at her, but before she could retort, other portals opened, and the others from the battle with the White Court stepped into the store.

"Let's get this party started!" Brenda yelled excitedly, prompting a cheer from most of the others, though Logan and Jack remained quiet. Unsurprisingly, Jason hadn't shown up. Vader looked at the group, then shook his head and waved his hand, lowering the blinds, locking the door, and turning the sign to say closed. Now that they'd made sure that they wouldn't be interrupted by the vanilla mortals, things could get started.

_Five hours later_

"That was fun." Tori said with a slurred voice as Jade lead her through the portal back to her Chicago house. Rosie hadn't come with them though, instead deciding to spend the night at Jade's New Orleans house and then going back to New Salem to help Laura-Beth take care of things.

"Why on earth would you drink something that Brenda gave you? She has dreads now! You never drink anything a white chick with dreadlocks gives you!" Jade told her, setting the other girl down on the couch. "For the love of hell, she looks like Shaundi did in Saints Row 2! Why would accept something from her own private flask?"

"It tasted good." Tori said in a dreamy voice, staring up at the ceiling.

"Lori and Logan both told you not to drink it! When Tank Girl and Wolverine tell you not to take something alcoholic, you should probably listen!"

"I love you." Tori said, sitting up and kissing Jade on the lips before falling back on the couch, exhausted. Jade stared down at her, then sighed and gently picked her up, carrying her to the master bedroom. Jade set Tori down on the bed, pulling off her shoes, then kicked off her own shoes and climbed into bed, pulling the blankets over Tori.

"I love you too babe." She whispered, kissing Tori on the cheek.

Author's Notes

And thus we have reached the end of Nighttime. I will probably return to this universe, either in the form of one shots or a longer story. But it won't be for a while, I want to focus on Diamond Eyes and some other ideas I've got.

One last note-Tori, Jade's right. When freaking _Tank Girl _tells you not to do a drug or drink some alcohol, run away! Do not partake! You're lucky to be alive right now!

Thanks for reading guys! See you soon!


End file.
